


Hell on Heels

by Jessangela



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Headcanon, Magic, Tags will be updated because I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT'S GONNA GO, Worldbuilding, glaives - Freeform, these girls deserved better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessangela/pseuds/Jessangela
Summary: Crowe survives- Luna gets out. Chaos ensues.Aka a divergence of fates and plenty of lives saved. Screaming at Astrals and kicking ass the first time. Practiced soldiers coming together to guide these young kids who don't, after all, have to save the world all on their own.And at the center is one small Princess that will punch you in the mouth for ever threatening her beloved's life.





	1. Looking Fit to Raise Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Crowe deserved better (painted as this total badass that summons firestorms.. and goes down by a single bullet. WHAT?), and Luna is so underdeveloped I'm frothing at the mouth.  
> This chapter moves fast and there is a lot of detailing movement- but soon the other characters will come into play and shit is really going to hit the proverbial fan.
> 
> All because I see Luna as this little polite shit starter that isn't afraid to get snarky with the Gods or to put the Empire in their place.
> 
> You go, you little hellfire.

Crowe observed the mad scramble on the terraces of the Manor, eyes squinted. She held the helmet of her bike against her hip as she scanned the chaos, trying to make heads or tails of it. Drautos had told her it should be a quiet in and out, but nothing about this mission had felt right. Not sending a single-man team, not the ambush on the outskirts of the city, not the resistance she met trying to secure her train ride. She had ended up having to take the bike over the rail line, more than once having to dodge off path from an oncoming train- and the ride over the ocean? _Absolutely_ terrifying, as it would’ve been straight into the water if there had been a train. She absentmindedly touched her hip where the bullet graze throbbed, the skin still torn and slow to heal.

“Find her!” She could just barely make out the snarled command from a tall, fair haired man, thunderous as he stalked the grounds. From his outfit she could only surmise that it was the Lady Lunafreya’s older brother, Ravus. Drautos had given her a quick run down of the situation in Tenebrae, and if she knew anything about sibling bonds (Nyx be damned, he was always throwing himself in the face of this beast or that, snarly and feral when either she or Libertus were even _slightly_ inconvenienced), she quickly surmised that her target was missing.

Well, Crowe was good at tracking. _Too_ good, really. The Glaive had recruited her for a reason, terrifyingly silent before exploding out and causing absolute havoc. Libertus might be the one in the Stealth Corps, but Crowe had always found the stalk and hunt thrilling. She supposed it was a byproduct of scavenging through the forests of Galahd as a youth.

She hooked the helmet on the back end of her bike, quickly scanning the Manor. High, ornate balconies and twisting gardens. Plenty of tree cover. Fields of Sylleblossoms on the edge of her vision. She watched the staff frantically searching the grounds, and surmised that the Lady must have already escaped.

And if there was anywhere the runaway Princess would be heading to, it would be the nearest port.

Crowe plucked her helmet back up, observing the faint, glimmering view of Magitek ships on the horizon. She estimated they would be on the Manor in less than fifteen minutes, twelve if she was being realistic. She didn’t have much time. The bike purred to life as she turned back the way she came, dodging through trees and leaning low. It seemed the Princess had a headstart on her, and while it was a slight hitch in the plan, Crowe couldn’t help the surge of fondness in her heart.

Looks like she wasn’t going to have to drag a prim and proper Royal through the muck to safety after all. She had dearly hoped that the Lady would have a backbone. Although surviving twelve years of living under Imperial rule, Crowe figured that there _had_ to be steel hiding under the gentle healer facade popular in the media.

 

* * *

 

She found her by complete accident. Lunafreya had whipped around on the trail she was running, blonde strands flying as the motorcycle had come throttling around a tight bend. Pryna had instantly popped out of the aether with a shower of light- growling viciously in front of her, ears low and teeth snapping as the figure on the bike came to a screeching halt, the machine tipping up onto the front wheel and nearly losing traction. Luna was startled by her companion’s sudden appearance, the beings preferring to slip in and out of sight subtly. Especially for Pryna to come- Luna’s heart thundered in her throat. Pryna was her saving grace, protection and a steadfast loyalty lingering at her side; whereas Umbra was steel and mettle, ready to travel the world on her whim. The figure paused for scant seconds as the bike idled, mirrored visor seeming to bore into Luna’s defensive, hard stare.

“Who are you?” Luna called warily, her hand open and ready to call her trident at a moment’s notice. She _had_ to get to Regis. The wedding announcement had had her on edge for weeks, and when she had learned of the treaty? She had instantly contacted everyone in her network in the Manor that she could trust, planned an escape route, and was on the way to tell Lucis that _it wasn’t safe_. The magic in her blood had been churning restlessly with every passing day, calling her to action even if she didn’t know what for, exactly.

“Your Highness.” A feminine voice came from the helmet, Crowe’s hands raising both in surrender and to slowly remove her helmet. Just as Crowe’s face was revealed, Luna zeroed in on the Lucian crest embroidered on the breast of the shirt she was wearing. The Kingsglaive’s crest.

“You’re one of King Regis’ Glaive?” She asked even as she relaxed slightly, Pryna following the change in her magic and settling on her rump. Noctis had sent her stickers, had babbled on about how the King’s new warriors were downright _magical_ in a literal sense. Crowe nodded, before her eyes snapped up to the treeline. Luna followed her gaze, seeing a Magitek ship prowling just above the trees not even a mile away, the drone of its engine rumbling the earth ever so slightly.

“With all due respect, Lady Lunafreya, you better get your ass on the back of this bike if you don’t want to be target practice.” Crowe patted the back of her motorcycle, the roar of the magitek ship closing in. Luna set her lips into a firm line and nodded once as she approached, swinging a leg over the machine. Crowe felt her tentative grip on her waist and kicked up the stand, taking off like a shot. The helmet tumbled to the ground, forgotten in haste. When Crowe glanced back it glimmered in the mottled sunlight, before turning forward and focusing. There was no time to turn back.

The road, if you could call it that, was challenging. The area around the Manor was filled with twisting dirt paths, barely wide enough for a small supply truck to fit down. Hanging vines fell from the closely packed trees, a slight humidity enough to make Crowe feel weighed down. She pulled a tight corner and felt the Princess’ thin arms squeeze tighter around her, feeling a nose dip into the space between her shoulder blades. Crowe suppressed a full body-shudder and leaned lower, pushing herself harder to gain more speed.

“Glaive!” Luna’s cultured voice was strung high with panic, Crowe’s eyes widening as she caught sight of the Magitek armor in the middle of the path barely up the way.

“Sit up, _sit up_!” Crowe hissed, as she felt Luna stiffen in shock, “Hang onto the back and don’t let go!” Crowe felt the Princess comply, her warmth disappearing from her back. Crowe sat up and away from the handlebars, keeping a deathgrip with her left hand as she raised her other, absolutely _yanking_ on the Crystal’s strand buried in her psyche. She felt the crackle of electricity raise the hairs on her arm, felt her veins burn like molten lead as she ripped the magic out of her lifeforce. The thundaga was deafening, Crowe’s head swimming lightly in the way she was familiar with as the bolt of lighting splintered apart the armor. She felt rather than heard Luna’s small gasp, ears fuzzy with the aftershock.

They sailed by the ruins of the machine, Crowe twisting in her seat enough for her gaze to snag on Luna’s terrified bright blue eyes as she flung an arm back over the Princess’ shoulder, a Fira casting from her hand like a grenade. Delayed combustion was something she had worked on for _months_ , the fireball striking true into a pack of soldiers that were emerging from the trees, a small explosion raking the area as it hit ground. Crowe watched the foot soldiers fall over one another in the flames, turning fast to get her grip back on the bike and darting out of view.

Luna flinched at the noise, arms returning around Crowe’s waist as she hit the throttle. Her hair was snapping painfully in the wind, feeling like small lashes as the trees whooshed by. She had heard rumors about the Kingsglaive, the soldiers Regis had been sending to foil the empire’s plans. To see the Crystal’s power in action, even through a conduit, felt like she was _home_. Her skin tingled from the proximity to the magic, feeling something like joy surfacing in her throat. A small, nearly hysterical laugh escaped her as Crowe crested a hill, fields spread out before them as the trees thinned dramatically. She stopped the bike on the brink for a small breather.

“Alright, Princess. Although we’re out of the woods, I don’t think we’re _out of the woods_ just yet.” Crowe tilted back just enough to look at Luna, met with a bright expression from the blonde.

“Due southeast there is a harbor stocked with a small boat.” Luna nodded, as Crowe turned back to face the terrain, “Ravus will be expecting me to take the rails, we can buy ourselves some time.”

“....” Crowe paused for a long moment, the hairpin weighing heavy in her pocket. She pulled it out and gazed at the box for a long moment, feeling Luna stir in curiosity behind her.

“What is it?” That smooth, accented voice had Crowe’s thoughts racing faster, as she clenched her hand around the box.

Luna was… something else. Every fiber in Crowe’s body was screaming to protect the younger, shield her from harm. From the neatly braided blonde hair that was fraying into flyaways, the bright blue eyes and general genial air about her, Lady Lunafreya was absolutely someone she _could not lose_.

“Just a horrible hunch, I guess.” She shifted on the motorcycle’s seat, meeting concerned blue eyes, “This hairpin, see. It was meant to be a gift for you, from my captain, but..” Crowe shook her head, handing over the box to Luna.

“Is it dangerous?” Luna questioned, turning the box this way and that in her delicate hands.

“Maybe, in the light of everything, we should send it away. To be safe.” Crowe’s glittering amber eyes beseeched the princess, watching the fair woman turn it over and over.

“You’re concerned it’s a beacon.” Lunafreya surmised, nodding.

“Maybe.” Crowe conceded, allowing the royal to make the decision.

There was just too much- from the seemingly practiced resistance to any travel she had tried to secure, from the appearance of the army on their escape route. Crowe had been winging it since she had escaped from the van that had tried to assassinate her- just to meet roadblocks at every turn, and it was all too coordinated to ignore. She trusted Drautos with her life, but if anything, the refugee in her was screaming at her to be rid of the damn thing. Cut any and all ties to this misfortunate mission that could be causing the problem.

“I can have Umbra spirit it away. Safe, but far from us.” Luna softly said after a pause, trusting the woman in front of her that had so far, saved her life.

“Sounds like a plan to me, Highness.” Crowe nodded, swiping an inky strand of hair out of her face. Luna closed her eyes for a moment, face blanking.

Crowe could feel a stir of magic in the air, the thread to the crystal within her plinking with the faintest twinge of recognition. After just a pause a small whine caught Crowe’s attention, a black dog trotting out of the trees behind them.

“Hello, old friend.” Luna greeted warmly, dismounting the bike. She scratched behind the dog’s ears fondly, before tucking the hairpin into the pouch tied around his chest. “Take that back to the Manor, would you? Avoid any people and move frequently, but don’t be seen.” She touched the side of her nose, winking at the dog. Umbra boofed at her softly, before turning and disappearing into the trees with a spirited trot.

“Let’s get moving.” Crowe pressed the start button on the bike, the engine rumbling softly into life as Luna swung up behind her once more.

 

* * *

 

The port was astonishingly underwhelming. Crowe pulled up to the small service station, a building no more than ten feet by ten feet made of weathered brick that was nearly bleached pink by the sun. A small vessel bobbed in the water, serviceable enough but understated. Luna pulled off the bike as Crowe kicked the stand, procuring a small key from the pocket of her trench coat.

“We should rest for a few hours before setting out.” Crowe spoke as Luna unlocked the door, revealing a storage room with nearly bare shelving. Crowe followed behind her into the dim building, noting one decrepit cot in the corner.

“I must insist we carry on. I have to warn King Regis.” Luna softly said, but steel was underlying her voice. Gleaming blue eyes met Crowe’s, strands of blonde hair framing a face too delicate to be sounding so forceful.

“My orders were to take you to Altissa. Somewhere safe.” Crowe said, watching as Luna completely closed off.

She had fought against Ravus, kept whispered secrets between the handful of servants and lingering nobles that she could trust to build an escape route, and one rouge Glaive would not deter her. She had to get to Lucis, even if it meant leaving this brave woman behind.

“I don’t believe I caught your name?” She said instead, taking a seat on the cot. Luna smoothed the front of the trenchcoat down, slim fingers plucking and fixing the hem of her dress underneath. Crowe dithered on the spot, soft brown eyes taking in the sight.

“Crowe. My name is Crowe.” She finally answered, Luna nodding to the information.

“Crowe, I sincerely thank you for rescuing me. But the fate of this world is in my hands, and I refuse to cower behind a foreign country’s protection.” Luna challenged her gaze, all fire and determination behind her eyes, “But if you’re to stand in my way, here is where we part ways.”

Crowe was dumbfounded, honestly. This mission from the start had been an _absolute_ clusterfuck, a death sentence from the moment she stepped foot out of Insomnia. She was used to having a team, used to someone else calling the shots, used to going all out and having someone else there to catch her exhausted body and keep her safe until she could rest and do it all over again. She was the _wild card_ , the ace up the sleeve, the one that her teams protected because without her, they would fall. Now it was just her and the _damned Oracle_ , hiding out in a shanty that could be barely called habitable, their wills clashing over something that was way above her paygrade.

What chance did she have? All Crowe knew was that she was supposed to protect this reckless, extremely likeable woman.

“And what would you suggest, Princess?” Crowe asked, watching as Lunafreya sucked in a deep breath.

“Call me Luna,” She said softly, casting her gaze to the side, “I must journey to Insomnia. King Regis _must_ know, _please_.” A frown twisted Crowe’s face, as she quickly thought. Taking the Princess back to Lucis was a risk, but from what she had seen? She wasn’t even supposed to make it this far, and if the _Oracle_ of all people had business with the King, well, who was she to deny?

Damned Royals.

“Alright, Lunafreya. If I take you to Insomnia, do you promise to follow what I say? Lucis isn’t a friendly place right now, and from what I’ve gathered the Empire will be hot on our heels.”

“You would?” Luna ignored her question, blue eyes searching her face. Crowe nodded even as her face was grim, a bitter taste entering her mouth.

Because even if it was going against orders, her gut told her this was the right path. Lunafreya was frail looking, equally as quiet as she was daring, and Crowe could admire a strong woman hiding behind a sheep’s clothing. She could see steel in the gaze, could feel the power thrumming beneath the woman’s skin. As non-threatening as the Princess looked, Crowe had the intuition that if crossed, it would be very dearly regretted. The show of her weird, otherworldly dogs had been the start, and since then she had felt the Princess’ magic niggling under her sin, whispering, urging to help her.

“I may be risking execution, but something isn’t right.” Crowe sighed, Luna nodding as she stood from the cot.

“Then please, let us be on our way.” Crowe held out a hand, stopping Luna in her tracks as her voice died.

“Hang on. We’re going to be hoofing it across a whole country, you need something more sturdy to wear.” Crowe eyed the princess, taking in the delicate scarf around her neck and the coat that looked like it was sheer and thin, “If I’m going to actually do this, we go Glaive style. In and out, unseen.” She pulled on the armiger, a flash of blue crystal revealing a set of garments in her hands, “I’ll change out of what I’m wearing into my uniform, and you take what I’ve got now. No one will expect a Princess in jeans and a coat.”

“If you wish.” Luna nodded, turning her back as Crowe stripped out of her clothes.

Pulling on the leather of her uniform, it finally _felt_ like she was in the field, on a mission and protecting her country. Clearing her throat as she was finishing, she handed her previous clothes to Luna as she turned around. Crowe also gave the Princess the same courtesy, turning to study the decrepit brick walls as the rustling fabric broke the silence.

“Looking fit to raise hell.” Crowe nodded at Luna as she turned around, not even touching the thought that the Oracle, of all people, was wearing her clothes.

“You think so?” Luna’s eyes danced as she followed Crowe out of the station, watching the woman tug on the rope anchoring it to the dock.

The Glaive was enigmatic, all sass one moment to serious and brooding the next. Luna was thankful to her, and the faint vibrations of the crystal pinging off of her form had her drawing closer, eager to be connected to the magic she was supposed to aid. Crowe was fire, burning bright against the backdrop as the crystal’s magic danced in her veins, sang with power.

“After you, Highness.” Crowe dipped her head as the boat nudged up against the dock, mellow waves making the vessel bob. Luna stepped in, the stiff fabric of the jeans rubbing against her sensitive skin. Crowe’s clothes were a loose fit, nowhere near as clingy on Luna as they had been on her, but it was comforting. A faint, smoky perfume consistently wafted into Luna’s senses as the clothes rustled against her skin, the smell foreign but agreeable.

“Better stop with the ‘Highness’ bit, if we’re incognito.” Luna’s eyes laughed at her again as Crowe climbed into the boat, firing the engine to life. The Glaive shook her head, smiling slightly.

“I suppose you’re right, _Luna_.” She snarked lightheartedly back, pulling the vessel out onto the sea as Luna settled back into her seat.

The boat was maybe 10 feet long, a few rows of utilitarian benches lining the inside as Crowe sat at the stern, guiding the pole that controlled the direction. Luna watched the waves bob up and down in an eternal rhythm, felt the sun beat down on her neck, the wind rustle her hair. How _long_ it had been since she had traveled, and even then it was always under a close guard of Imperial soldiers who were unkind, unforgiving, and inhospitable. She felt free for the first time since she was a little girl, before her mother was murdered and before Ravus had turned his back to her. All to ‘protect’ her. She missed her brother dearly, and being on the run and hunted by the empire only drove the point home. Her brother was misguided, blinded by the anger and hurt she had been incapable of soothing.

“Tell me, what is the Kingsglaive like?” Luna asked some time later as the boat steadily bobbed across the waves, Crowe guiding it towards the spires of the Rock of Ravatogh in the distance. The far distance.

“....” Crowe stayed silent for a moment, contemplating how to even describe her position. Her _family_ , if she was being honest.

“We’re all a mottled group of refugees.” Luna looked at her in interest, hugging the lapels of her borrowed jacket closer. Her expression was open, intrigued, and it made Crowe feel sheepish, “The Glaives are… as a whole- irreverent, loud, brutish. We drink and we sing and we fight with our lives. We’re brothers and sisters, from different places, and so help you if you try to put one of us down.” Crowe snorted, thinking of the time Libertus had punched a shop owner after the man had made despicable comments about Nyx’s braids. Their whole group had nearly converged to beat the ever living hell out of the man, before Luche had stepped in with his snide mouth that _if_ they continued, Drautos was going to have them _all_ on gate duty for a month.

She missed her Glaives. Her screamy, rambunctious, and entirely too emotional companions. Crowe had been on this godforsaken mission for over a week, felt dirty and tired, and yet still there was the Princess looking like a beacon of light with her bright hair and even brighter, kind eyes.

“I’m rather jealous, to be honest.” Luna hummed, glancing up at the cloudless sky, “To be so loved, must be a wonderful feeling.” Crowe nearly choked on her spit, letting out a disbelieving laugh instead.

“Princess, the whole _world_ adores you.” She said, shaking her head. Luna let a wry smile cover her mouth as she met Crowe’s gaze, blue eyes deep.

“They adore the Oracle, but know nothing of the girl.” She echoed Gentiana, the woman’s presence sorely missed. Luna hadn’t seen the messenger since her wedding dress had arrived weeks ago, and though it wasn’t uncommon, she dearly wished her closest confidant was here.

“That may be so. To be honest, I wasn’t expecting such a firecracker.” Crowe eyed her as she adjusted the spit to the boat, correcting their path after a particularly large wave.

“Mm, most don’t.” Was all Luna said, effectively diverting the topic.

Crowe let the boat lapse into silence, eyes locked on Ravatogh. Luna basked in the sunlight as Crowe drove, content in the quiet. Every now and then blue eyes would meet her amber ones, a silent understanding passing between them.

The Protector and the Determined.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s so important to tell the King?” Crowe asked as they landed on a small crag of choppy rocks surrounding Ravatogh some hours later, tying the boat off onto a promising looking rock. Luna climbed out off of the stern, pausing as she considered.

“It’s not….. so easy to explain.” Luna conceded, dipping her head. Crowe hummed noncommittally, offering a hand to help Luna over a particularly large step in the choppy rock. “Please don’t mistake it for rudeness. It’s just that our magic is so different, I’m not sure if you would understand.”

Luna glanced at the Rock of Ravatogh, feeling the oppressive pull coming from the volcano. Ifrit, she knew, rested there, body long dead and awareness long snubbed out like a candle in the wind. His presence was still suffocating, making her want to crawl out of her skin and flee.

“I’m not so sure that it’s that different, Luna.” Crowe met her eye, conjuring a fireball in her hand, “You have a will, and a way. Your magic answers to _that_ , after all.” She expanded, snubbing out the flames.

Luna made a thoughtful noise, climbing over a particularly difficult ledge as they came to the road.

Her magic was completely different, she felt. It churned and swirled under her skin, whispering long lost nothings into her ear with the light voices of her ancestors, always there but never guiding. Her magic was soft but burned bright, soothing like the first rays of a morning’s sunrise. Crowe’s, she felt, was like an inferno, strong and unyielding, wild and untameable. Luna’s hair had risen on edge with the crystal’s song when Crowe had demolished the Imperial soldiers in their way, the lingering effects making her feel like she could light up a mountain and bring down towers with the sheer _power_.

Luna’s magic was somber and ancient, Crowe’s was pure joy cackling into the night.

“Perhaps you’re right. Mine is nowhere near as dazzling though, I assure you.” She smiled at the Glaive, unaware of how Crowe swallowed and turned away quickly.

“Yes, well, at least yours is a helpful force.” Was all she offered, remaining tight lipped about the men she had seen consuming in her flames, the screams of beasts, the inhuman roars of daemons. While Crowe protected her home with a vicious zeal, she didn’t enjoy causing suffering. Even if it was necessary.

Luna followed after Crowe, walking down the sweltering road as she shed the borrowed jacket and held it over her forearm. The heat from the Rock was oppressive, the spirit of Ifrit challenging up and down her spine with unpleasant tingles. She sensed danger and malice from the stone, Crowe’s easygoing gait a welcome reprieve from the tension.

“I can banish that to the armiger, if you like.” Crowe eyed her, Luna giving a small smile. Without the pristine white dress, heels, or hairdo, she really looked like just another woman.

Crowe was struck by how _small_ she really was, barely coming close to being able to look in her eye and skinny limbs drowning in the borrowed clothes. Crowe wasn’t large by any means, but she had a fair bit of height and enough cushion to her bones to fill out her clothing nicely. Luna looked frail, like a ghost in the making as the baggy jeans wrinkled around her knees and ankles. The media painted her as this glowing young woman, but standing next to her Crowe felt like she was worryingly skinny.

It made her hate the Empire even more.

“No, thank you. It’s fine.” Luna spoke, accent smoothing in Crowe’s ears. The glaive considered her for a moment, before snatching her coat from Luna’s arms and banishing it to the armiger with a shower of blue crystals.

“See? So much more comfortable.” Crowe grinned with teeth at her, snickering at the Oracle’s answering huff.

Luna glanced up to the darkening sky, feeling the setting sun in her very bones. Night was when the daemons came out, when her magic whispered and swelled ever more restlessly under her skin. She could feel the shift in the balance of the world, watching as Crowe strode along without a care in the world, dark hair bouncing slightly in the faint wind. It had been morning when she had fled the Manor, deep morning before the sun had even rose when she had started preparing.

Luna felt bone tired, could feel the sag under her eyes and weariness in her walk.

“We need to find somewhere safe to rest. The daemons will be coming out soon, and I have zero ambition for taking on that kind of fight on right now.” Crowe glanced back at Luna, suddenly aware of how big of a gap had grown between them. Luna nodded at her, forcing her strides to come up and meet Crowe’s longer ones.

The haven was dazzling, Luna sucking in a deep breath as the faint blue runes came into view. She could read the symbols for _protection_ , _guard_ , and _diaga_.

She had never actually seen one, these hallowed grounds that came from her ancestors. She could feel her magic probing, settling into the runes that echoed and flared when she touched the stone.

“Lambath Haven.” Crowe said, holding out a hand as she perched on the rock with one knee crooked on the raised ground, “We’ll be safe here, for the time being.”

A nice, open view of the land, and the faint smolder from the Rock let off enough light to see by. Luna laid her small hand in Crowe’s, the woman pulling her up with ease. Crowe summoned a tent and a few provisions from the armiger, going about setting up the camp as Luna watched.

“Would the Glaive be suspicious of the provisions you’re using?” She inquired lightly, watching as Crowe’s shoulders went straight with tension. The runes on the haven pulsed as Luna stepped lightly on them, only to dim when she would leave the immediate vicinity.

“I may be disobeying orders, but the Glaive is large enough that it could be anyone.” Amber eyes flashed back to her, Luna sure she could read worry in her stoic face, “Besides, only the King would be able to tell and I have high doubts he would begrudge taking care of the Oracle. Half of my mission was keeping you safe, after all.”

“Regis is very kind.” Luna dipped her head, watching as Crowe straightened and held out an arm, a small fire spell combusting the campfire into life. She hummed thoughtfully as the flames crackled, meeting Crowe’s expression.

They sat around the fire on the chilled ground, eating from canned stores Crowe had summoned. Luna tilted her head back to see the stars, dazzling in the night air.

Tenebrae had enforced holidays for viewing the stars, nights where light pollution was scarce. She was no stranger to them, but in Lucis they seemed to glimmer with a life of their own. The faint pulse of the Gods ran through the ground with a shiver, Luna feeling them all the closer than she had ever had. The Empire’s lands were barren of any kind of blessing from the Astrals- Fenestala Manor was the sole exception, and Luna could still imagine the awe-inspiring, choking hold the Glacian had had when she forged her first covenant. Here in Lucis that same feeling danced ever so subtly up and down her spine, both a comfort and a stressor.

“I’ll take first watch. Get some sleep, Princess.” Crowe broke her out of her contemplation, Luna nodding mutely. She gave a small, grateful smile to the Glaive before slipping inside the tiny tent, curling up with blankets that smelled of leather and a strange, ozone-like scent.


	2. Hell Isn't a Place, It's a Feeling

Lunafreya is stirred by Crowe in the early morning hours, just before the sun is set to start winking above the horizon. The glaive is startled when the princess shoots up, one hand raised and eyes looking wild.

"I'm sorry." Luna murmurs, blinking as she clears the sleep from her mind. For one terrifying moment- she had felt _small_ , had felt like it was another commander there to terrorize her.

"No sweat." Crowe shrugs, even though she stares at Luna a little harder.

She was no stranger to people waking up in a panic, ready to rip throats out and even worse- sometimes actually summoning magic. Glaive camps were, as a rule, never quiet. Quiet spoke of _danger_ and danger had them all pulling at their collars and grinding teeth. Sleep was only one more on a long list of things that would have the King's soldiers instantly through the roof, ready to fight to the teeth.

"I'll take watch." Luna goes to rise, bring herself out of the cocoon of military blankets she had been swathed in when Crowe shakes her head.

"I caught a few winks while you were out. It seems like the Oracle is more than enough to deter daemons."

It was an understatement. Crowe hadn't seen a _damn_ thing the whole night, except one Red Giant that had been cutting a path through the plains some miles away, only visible from the light of its sword. It was a huge radius, and Crowe was used to daemons dancing right up to the edge of havens on occasion. The only differing factor was Luna in the mix, and she had yet to see the Oracle's power in action. Crowe only knew that the princess must be the literal, powerful antithesis to them to cause such an obvious difference.

After a few hours she had dozed, aware enough to jump at the slightest noise with her daggers in hand. Drautos always snarked at them when sleeping with weapons, calling it a fool's error- but Crowe didn't really have a choice, having no backup or team. Not for the first time she silently cursed him and this horribly set up mission. Years in the field and she had never struck out on her own like this, without even a device to contact backup. It absolutely reeked of _something_ , but Crowe was loathe to think it of her commanding officer.

"Are we to head out then?" Luna blinked up at her, docile with the early hour. Crowe blinked back, taken by it.

"Breakfast first, I think." She grinned easily, flipping a blade in hand and catching it by the tip, offering the handle to Luna.

The blonde frowned, blue eyes darting up to hers.

"Gotta learn sometime. We'll be gentle." Crowe laughed, as Luna took the handle in a small hand. Crowe watched her slim fingers tighten, the oracle looking lost.

"I've never fought." Her voice was small, almost a whisper as she rose to her feet, "I cannot accept this, I apologize."

For all that she yearned to feel normal, Luna wasn't meant to fight. She was meant to heal, to mend things. To spend herself to make things whole again. Not to _destroy_.

"If you're planning what I think you are- I think you should take it, Peach." Crowe's eyes were glittering, serious yet still with a mischievous edge, "Lucis, like I said, isn't a friendly place. I highly doubt the Empire will call it short of hurting you to snatch you back."

Because Crowe knew the Empire, _intimately_. The Empire sent daemons into their lands, burned their homes to the ground, killed their women and children. Her heart still wept for Nyx, left behind by the Empire's cruelty and desperately throwing himself into any and every fight to try and win them justice. To protect his hobcobbled 'new' family that he held onto with a death's grip.

She had been spared such misery (no family to kill) and merely drifted, always feeling so lost and unattached.

"The Empire wouldn't dare upset the balance of the world so callously." Luna fired back, still holding out the dagger for Crowe to take. The Glaive looked her up and down, crossing her arms.

"I'm not taking that back, so you know." Some of the spark was coming back to Luna, blue eyes holding the faintest frustrated edge at Crowe's words, "Just hang onto it, you might find yourself in a sore spot."

Crowe tapped the side of her nose, reminiscent of Luna's action with her dog. The Oracle fell silent at that, huffing slightly as she turned.

So many times she found her barrier completely _broken_ by Crowe, the Galahdian woman fierce and yet so charming. It was as frustrating as it was endearing, Luna having only dealt with her sneery brother and retainers that walked on eggshells around her. Ravus might drop his guard once in a while- but it was usually to chastise her, remind her in a roundabout way that he cared.

She honestly didn't even know how to deal with this woman- so she didn't.

Luna tucked the dagger into the belt of Crowe's borrowed jeans, sighing as she heard the Glaive clap her hands together.

"Let's go get us some eggs, shall we?" This time it was Crowe's turn to laugh at her with those deep amber eyes, Luna following the woman out of the tent and into the faint morning sun with a resigned air.

Nevermind that the dagger on Luna's hip- the one summoned out of the armiger- would allow Crowe to flash to her side with merely a thought and the tiniest tug of magic.

No, Crowe kept that to herself.

 

* * *

 

 

Days later had found them walking the plains of Duscae, the verdant air pleasant and sun shining. Crowe had secured them a ride in the back of a scrappy looking pickup truck for some miles, hours of clutching the rusted metal and biting back discomfort at the rough ride, before Crowe had paid the driver in foreign, dull silver coins as he let them off at the nearest outpost. The man had had a strange country twang, had looked at Luna a little too suspiciously before she turned her head to cover her features with her bangs, before proclaiming that he couldn't leave a couple of ladies alone to the elements.

After making sure payment was in the equation, of course.

The glaive had groaned in frustration when the chocobo rental kiosk had continuously spit her coins back out with no whistle, eventually pulling Luna down the street to head out by foot. Crowe had sworn up and down, spit, raged about the inconvenience while Luna had merely smiled, saying she didn't mind.

After a very Real and very Stern reminder, Crowe had it sunk in Luna's head that this was _not_ a vacation, that now they were in her home turf, there should be some sort of transportation she could secure. Crowe wasn't used to not having the world's spoils at her fingers: military trucks and access to the armiger filled with various wonderful things that made Luna's head spin every time Crowe summoned something that _wasn't_ pointy and dangerous.

It was another Curse of the Gods, Crowe had said after kicking the chocobo kiosk, causing Luna to laugh.

She told her that it was not, indeed, a Cursing of the Gods. Very assuredly.

Luna did not ask what the previous curse was.

The Oracle had caught sight of a Crow's Nest on the way out of town, teasing Crowe about it. The conversation had carried on for some time, Crowe lightheartedly teasing her back that her name meant _Moon Flower_ and she wasn't one to talk.

Crowe didn't point out that her namesake also meant a very certain type of sword, deadly and precise that struck in just all the ways that Luna reminded her of.

Understated, regal, and very deadly if on the wrong receiving end.

"So, that scrawny Prince. You're really alright with marrying him?" Crowe peered curiously at Luna, watching the woman take measured paces down the road. The sun was clear in the sky, bathing everything in a mid-afternoon's glow.

"I have faith in Noctis." Luna bobbed her head, ignoring the choked feeling that rose in her throat, "The Oracle's calling is to aid the King."

Gods, how much she despised that statement. She absolutely adored that boy, missed his gentleness, missed the meandering thoughts he'd voice. Luna could remember being a young girl (and Noct _so_ much younger) laughing in delight at his unique view of the world. The Prince thought about things in such a refreshing way, was so clairvoyant that he saw straight into her soul even when Luna was wearing the glamour of Oracle, of wisdom so far beyond her twelve years at the time. But still, above all, her duty was to aid Noctis, and she would see to it even if it made him hate her and the Gods.

Crowe frowned at that, leaning closer in her gait.

"But are _you_ alright with that?" She dug deeper, unsurprised when Luna's expression shuttered off. It wasn't the first time she saw the Oracle shielding her true thoughts, turning stoic and hard in the face of a perceived threat- social or physical.

"Noctis is very dear to my heart." Luna took a deep breath, forcing the facade off, "I miss him more than anything, and rejoiced when I received the news we'd be together again soon." Her speech was still formal but Crowe felt the sincerity behind the words, humming noncommittally.

"Explains why you're willing to walk across hell and back, then." She shot a cheeky grin at the younger woman, and was rewarded with a faint pink rising in Luna's cheeks.

"Hell is not so much a place, as a feeling." Luna murmured back, increasing her pace. Crowe trotted after her, laughing.

"I've never heard truer words, Highness."

" _Luna_ , Crowe."

 

* * *

 

"Well. This is new." Crowe craned her head back to take in the whole blockade- all thirty feet of shining metal strength, very definitely barring their way forward.

"The Empire is strong here." Luna's soft, cultured voice broke her gaze, Crowe turning enough to take in the skinny blonde, "I'm afraid this is my doing."

Crowe felt her brain sputter to a halt at that, gripping a hand to Luna's upper arm without really _thinking_ about it.

"Just because you're trying to do the right thing, doesn't mean that everything those _rats_ do is your fault!" She hissed, unaware of her strength. Luna twisted out of her hold with a movement almost too fast for Crowe to follow- brought her hands up to her head and crouched slightly. Ready to retaliate.

A long pause of silence.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness." Crowe swept into a deep bow, nerves singing high.

She had _forgotten_.

Forgotten that this was a monarch (of an Imperial locked country or not), a nearly divine being, a literal god-send to this world.

Luna peeked out from her arms, unspooling quickly as she forced air into her lungs. For a moment-

_For a moment she was fourteen_ , and for a moment she was being _manhandled_ by an Imperial commander, being snarled at, being thrown to the ground after merely saying that she couldn't _command_ the Gods, she was just a mouthpiece, a worthless piece-

"Forgive me, Luna. I overstepped." Crowe's jazzy, low voice soothed her further, Luna bringing in a big gulp of air.

"It's forgiven." She wrung out, straightening to glance up at the large, metal wall, "Do you have any bright ideas?"

Crowe studied the wall, no obvious fault within seeing distance. The incident had her slipping into full soldier mode, back ramrod straight and hands begging to crackle into life with the Crystal's magic.

"I could blow it apart." Crowe said, feeling her nerves on fire with the Crystal. Luna glanced at her and frowned, before settling a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"The Empire, they were a very hostile force." She swept her gaze forward, unable to look at the Glaive, "We were forced into hiding, into compliance."

"I don't follow."

"I'm saying, I don't think I'll comply any longer." Luna smiled, all gentleness and grace, "How do you feel about a very long run?"

Crowe blinked, before grinning.

"Running away from chaos is my middle name."

Luna nodded, before holding out an arm. Crowe was stunned when a very large, very _heavy_ looking trident called to Luna's hand in a shower of light, the Oracle grabbing the weapon with a steady grip. She brought the trident in front of her, not lashing towards the blockade as Crowe expected- instead dipping her head in prayer, faint fairy trails of golden light dancing around her figure.

"Blessed Stars, guide us through this blighted land." Luna intoned, Crowe's eyes growing wide as the golden light grew in intensity until it was a straight beam out of the heavens, bathing Luna in divine light.

A faint giggling echoed in her ears, Crowe able to see the impression of _some_ sort of imprinted figure dancing in the light in the air, before gales of wind started harassing the gate.

"Run!" Luna called, throwing the trident to the side that banished itself back into the aether. Crowe took off in a mad dash after the Oracle off the road, the skinny blonde keeping ground on her. She huffed a small laugh as she forced her strides to lengthen, catching Luna around the waist and throwing a dagger into the fading sun.

The warp took them into a thick bramble, Crowe sliding into the dirt as Luna rolled, starstruck and still feeling the Crystal's magic zinging across her nerves like lightning.

"Not so bad, for your first warp." Crowe laughed quietly, crouching in the shrub as she kept a sharp eye on the blockade. Already an Imperial dropship was hovering, sirens blaring in the air. Luna recovered next to her, blonde hair in a mess and blue eyes bright.

"I think one more should suffice to get us over the wall." She said, glancing at the Glaive. Crowe nodded before grabbing the Oracle's hand, the both of them running in a crouch to the side of the wall. They were barely forty yards down the way, Crowe crouching and folding her hands into a foothold as her blood red cape whipped in the leftover gale.

"Step here and I'll catch you on the way up." She said, Luna nodding as she placed a booted foot- Crowe's borrowed boot- in the hands and felt her stomach lurch up as the Glaive thrust her up with all her might. Luna felt weightlessness grab for a split second before her arm was yanked, finding herself teleported to the top of the blockade.

"Drop and roll!" Crowe barked, firing off a thundaga at an incoming magitek armor sprinting along the top of the wide wall. Luna swallowed as she went against instinct and dropped off the tall surface to the other side, trying to use her hands and feet to slow her descent against the rough hewn cement. Crowe was a sizzling afterburn after her, shatters of blue following her wake as she grabbed and ripped Luna down, the both of them falling to the grassy earth with a bone-jarring thump as Crowe forced her face into the dirt.

Luna felt missiles exploding not even a heartbeat after, heat washing over their frames and singing her clothing. Crowe popped up before the aftershock was even done, screaming as she ripped a deafening Blizzaga spell. The ice splintered and shattered in Luna's ears, making her head swim as she glanced up, feeling grit in her mouth and dirt on her face.

"Move!" Crowe barked, all playfulness gone. Luna was scrambling to her feet at the command, stumbling-running away from the wall to put as much distance as she could between the incoming squad of Magitek. Their joints whirred dangerously and the noise was enough to have her heart in her throat, a steady chorus of _please no_ 's running through her mind thoughtlessly as she ran.

Crowe was a murderous force, firing spell after spell as she flitted through the ranks, Luna glancing back enough to just barely keep tabs on the fight as she pushed herself towards the closest bramble patch. Her calves burned and the jeans grated like sandpaper against her skin, Luna skidding to a stop as soon as she had the barest bit of cover.

"Crowe!" She shrieked, watching as the woman was cut out of a midair assault by a Magitek armor's swinging arm, blown back to the ground with a grunt. Out of instinct Luna called her magic to her hand, flashes of Crowe firing off spells springing to mind as she thrust an arm out.

The Diaga struck with a dazzling boom, brilliant white bathing the surrounding area in a stark, almost ethereal light. Luna swayed on her feet dangerously even as she saw Crowe staggering out of the pile of unmoving Magitek, the world tipping dangerously as she lost her footing.

"Oh I _like_ you." Crowe was suddenly there even though Luna knew there had to be a gap, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Luna gasped, clinging onto Crowe. She had used magic often- but never had she felt like a fish out of water, unable to get air like she had just had the wind knocked out of her. Physically she was okay (mostly, dirt still squeaked between her teeth and her muscles ached something fierce), but she felt like her very soul was limping, struggling to hang onto her body.

Crowe laughed even as she hauled one of Luna's arms around her shoulders, crouching to accommodate the shorter woman's height.

"Stasis, I'm guessing. Let's get you out of here." She pulled the Oracle away, setting as fast of a pace she could get Luna to hobble to. Crowe knew the feeling- she whacked herself into stasis nearly every time she got sent into the field, always had either Libertus or Pelna waiting to catch her when she inevitably collapsed.

And she was downright _dazzled_ by Luna right now. The Glaive couldn't use light-type elementals without rare equipment- even then it was something reserved to the very highest and strictest order, Crowe having only touched one such accessory _once_. She could recognize the Holy though, and it absolutely tore the Magitek to shreds at the heart of their essence.

"Crowe?" Luna croaked sometime later as they collapsed onto Oathe Haven, totally beat and exhausted. She had recovered enough to make the trek mostly under her own power after some time- though still had stumbled and relied on Crowe's equally as exhausted frame. The two women had forced themselves to find a haven as the setting sun bared red over the trees, warning them of danger just around the corner as they relied on Crowe's sketchy memory of the area from a mission _years_ ago. Luna's palms and knees throbbed the worst, scratched and battered after sliding over so much cement. 

"Yeah?" Crowe faintly laughed back, spread eagle on the stone. She was tired- the magic had been bearable, but after hauling another's body weight for so long on such a long journey without being able to stop for rest, her bones were singing with sleep and begged to be let go for a few hours.

"Thank you." Luna quietly said, eyes staring up into the stars. Never before- never before had she lashed out like that, never used her magic for herself. It was terrifying and entirely too liberating, her blood still singing with excitement even if she was so weary she was fighting not to drift off.

"Anytime, Princess." Crowe murmured back as they both drifted off, haven pulsing brightly under them from Luna's presence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowe belongs in the Crow's Nest, and you'll never convince me otherwise.
> 
> Kenny Crow would be so proud.


	3. Come Hell or High Water

The Kettier Highlands were beautiful, in Luna's opinion. The trees were spaced out enough to let in the sunlight, the air cool from the shade of the towering pines but warm enough to not cause a chill. And the _smell_ \- it was absolutely heavenly. It reminded her of the Winter Solstice in Tenebrae, when the staff brought in huge boughs of pine and decorated the Manor, Luna leading small services that honored Shiva, their patron Astral. She had always had to wear her mother's headpiece, icicles in likeness to call upon the spirit of winter.

It had always felt like giving in, then. The crown felt heavy on her head, a future ripped away from her and her mother's too young body being eaten by flames. Luna had looked back at Ravus that awful day and decided she _absolutely could not leave_.

No, Tenebrae was doomed but she still had stayed, had put her stock in her country and her faith instead of saving herself.

Sometimes Luna forgot, that she could've went with Regis. Could've went with _Noctis_.

She had caught Crowe's hands in her smaller ones before leaving the haven, standing in front of the woman as she bowed her head. Golden light had diffused between them, healing the worst of the cuts and scrapes on the Glaive.

"What, none for you?" Crowe arched a brow at the oracle, noting that those pale hands were still covered in fresh scabs and cuts.

"My magic is for others." Luna had smiled wanly.

“Well, that's a crock of shit if I ever heard one.” Crowe frowned, placing a hand on Luna's shoulder as she brought her other fist to thump on her chest. A faint shimmer of green spread out like frost on the ground as Luna felt the magic ripping through her veins, an intense burn as her scrapes knit themselves together.

It had felt a little like dying, but she was whole again. Luna nearly shuddered to know that Regis' soldiers endured that on a regular basis, brought to the brink of death only to be ripped back to life and thrown back into the fray with fire running in their veins.

She didn't like that thought, very much. Noctis had let slip ages ago that the Glaive had been Regis' special project, one he created immediately after returning from Tenebrae- mourning the oracle's passing and guilting over the children left behind. Luna wasn't dense enough to not figure out that the Glaive had been his hope for getting them out, for rescue.

The Empire had quickly started sending over-powered daemons to Insomnia, pulling the task force towards protecting their home instead of their original purpose of infiltration and extraction.

Hours later found them scavenging through the forest, towards Longwythe, Crowe had told her. The glaive had been mostly quiet, obviously deep in thought about something. Luna left her to her peace, instead absorbing the beautiful views around her. Tenebrae and the nearby Imperial lands had their own kind of beauty, but this was all so _new_ and it honestly took her breath away.

“How were you planning on getting into the city, before I found you?” Crowe finally spoke up, amber eyes flashing to Luna. The Oracle swallowed, glancing towards the sky.

“Surely there must be a break in the wall where I could slip in.” Her bright blue eyes met Crowe's, tilting her head, “Or worst case, I'm sure the Guard would have escorted me to the King.”

Crowe snorted disbelievingly, crossing her arms.

“The Wall would've stopped you, Oracle or not. Holes don't exist, every living being in that city is documented and searched.” Crowe didn't mention about how that fact left a bitter taste in her mouth, refugees turned away more often than not. Insomnia had a capacity limit, one the city had been teetering on for years. Crowe and her Glaives were safe, but so many of their families had been forced to settle in places like Lestallum. She knew for a fact that Pelna had a brother out there somewhere that had been turned away. Pel was quiet and nearly withdrawn, looking gaunt some days after particularly nasty run-ins with the Empire's daemons.

“Well, I count myself blessed to have found your company.” Luna smiled softly, turning back towards their path. Crowe hummed, agreeing as she lengthened her strides.

There still was a puzzle she had been thinking about increasingly as they drew nearer across Lucis, one she was having trouble solving. Luna was alive, _Crowe_ was alive- but who knew that? Crowe didn't have any form of communication, and Luna had struck out on her own and was hellbent on walking straight into the city as if it wasn't a nest of vipers. The blockades that were surreptitiously on their path only had her more on edge, even though they were for the most part, unmanned. Like they had been set as a _just_ _in case_ , the ambushes having dwindled to nothing after the hairpin had been sent away. It made Crowe's hair stand on edge, made her paranoid at any small sound in the forest.

Regis may be a kind and understanding monarch, but those under him-

 _Crowe still didn't know who sabotaged her mission_.

She figured that the King had been the one to sanction the extraction, the Glaive having gone previously uninterested in the countries surrounding them. Crowe knew Drautos sure as hell didn't have a bleeding heart to come up with such an idea, and there were few others with the authority.

But the fact of the matter was, _someone_ had sent that van after her, had been tipping off the army and blocking her path to Tenebrae. It could be a myriad of people, all from her commander himself, to the jeweler that had custom-made the hairpin, to any number of lower ranked military personnel that would've been involved in the deployment preparations. Until she could pin it down, Crowe planned on hiding behind the autonomy and guise of being MIA.

Crowe had to find a way to get them into the city, undetected. Even for her, who regularly traveled to the outlands with her team, it was a confusing puzzle that had her turning the pieces over and over in her mind.

If they just showed up at the gate- Drautos would be the first to arrive on scene, and that thought left a bad taste in Crowe's mouth. She refused to believe their strong, strict as nails commander was the one behind it, but the refugee in her screamed not to trust _anyone_ involved, save perhaps the King. Even Regis, Crowe wasn't sure about. If they tried to break in- instant detainment, Crowe would be held in contempt and Lunafreya spirited away to who _knows_ who's protection. Not feasible either.

They had to find a way to get in, and straight to the King without any interference.

Crowe groaned in frustration after hours of thinking about it, catching Luna's attention.

“What is the matter?” She inquired softly, as Longwythe loomed in the distance. The terrain had steadily been turning sandier, the temperature rising.

“Getting into the city won't be easy.” Crowe sighed, “If I had a way to contact a few of the people I trust it would be... _possible_ , but hard. Without that it is, Literally. Impossible.”

“I may have a way.” Luna spoke after a pregnant pause, fingers touching her lips thoughtfully, “How many people?”

“Just one, he can take care of the rest from the inside.” Crowe instantly thought of her brother in spirit, the man that was always saving their necks by putting his own on the line.

Nyx might be an idiot sometimes, but he was smart and discreet. If there was _anyone_ in this situation she'd trust, it would be him. Libertus was too rough around the edges and too quick to run his mouth at the slightest provocation, but Nyx. Nyx was quiet anger, would silently root out the cause for her with a vengeance.

“Do you have a picture?” Luna asked, pursing her lips when Crowe shook her head. The Glaive- they didn't _do_ mementos. They hung onto their memories with a vicious jealousy, and those of them that they lost they mourned by going out and fighting harder. Pictures were for moping, for missing the past.

They looked forward ever studiously, or they would all fall to misery.

“Or even, anything with his scent? I can send Umbra, but he needs something to track.” Luna had sent her companion into the city many times, delivering silly notes and mementos to Noctis. She had once even sent King Regis a Tenebraen memento with well wishes, only to hear snickers days later from the Imperial soldiers when they thought no one was around about how they had _demolished_ a whole squad of Kingsglaive that had been poking around the northwestern borders of Lucis.

Luna had kept her well wishes to herself, after that. Had kept her letters to Noctis lighthearted and strictly about her day-to-day, never letting on the hell she went through from the Empire. It was better to be lonely, than to have soldiers being killed over the King's guilt.

“I can try.” Crowe nodded, focusing inward onto the armiger.

The King's magic was a tricky thing- his arsenal was _massive_ , enough to outfit all of the Glaives and then some. Protocol had been established: each Glaive brought their own weapons to the mix instead of standard issue, each of them had their own set of necessary items stashed away and could hardly cross boundaries into another's stock. The armiger itself- to summon it required a clear view of the thing, an intimate knowledge and sense of weight in the mind. Crowe couldn't think 'dagger' and reach into the variety stashed there, as she only ever used her own- so her own is what came to hand. It kept their soldiers free and focused, not squabbling over missing or stolen equipment- or _gods above_ , summoning a kitchen knife when they had been going for a sword in the middle of a heated battle.

She pictured one of Nyx's daggers, focusing with all her might on the dark handled Kukri of the set. She had cleaned it for him, once- after a battle that had sent him to the hospital, an artery slashed by a daemon he had jumped in front of. His weapons had been tossed into the back of her transport van off the field, and Crowe had silently grabbed the blade and set to cleaning the blood and ichor off to keep the metal from corroding, all while cursing him in her mind for being so damn _selfless_.

 _Please, don't be in the middle of a fight right now_.

The blade popped into her hand with a shower of crystals, Crowe letting off a short laugh in disbelief. It had been a _hunch_ , for Shiva's sake, but here she was, holding Nyx's dagger and feeling her heart ache.

“Here.” She handed it off to Luna, aware of that silent, strangely conscious looking black dog trotting out of the distance once more. They were entering Longwythe, passing squat buildings and chemical storage silos.

“We will need to write a note or send something of meaning.” Luna nodded, crouching enough to let Umbra sniff the dagger thoroughly.

The dog locked eyes with Crowe, something sentient glittering behind them as he let off a small whine. She held back on the unease curling at the base of her spine, something about the creature sending warning bells off in her mind. Umbra was _definitely_ something she didn't want to fuck with.

“No chance he can take a cellphone, right?” Crowe laughed, as Luna shook her head sadly.

“Noctis has tried to send me one in the past, but something about the aether kills them.” Luna handed the dagger back to Crowe, who banished it with nary a thought.

“Pity.” Crowe said as she stopped at the nearest vendor, browsing through various wares. She bought a cheap cell phone, the models just now making their way outside the Wall- her own all together too expensive one sat at home, forbidden from leaving the city.

Crowe scribbled on the back of a Crow's Nest flyer, copying down the number to the phone weighing heavy in her pocket.

_-Nyx, call this number ASAP. Use a burner phone. -Sassafras_

She gave the note to Luna, the small blonde crouching to place the folded paper into Umbra's mouth.

“Don't deliver this to anyone that doesn't have his scent. His name is Nyx.” Luna patted the dog's head, Umbra rising to his paws and bounding off with a spirited gait.

“Now we wait.” Crowe nodded, triple checking that the volume on the phone was as loud as it could go.

She pulled Luna into the Crow's Nest in town, sliding into an empty booth as the Oracle sat across from her. It was only a matter of waiting at this point, and Crowe dearly hoped that Nyx wouldn't write it off when he received the note.

“How reliable is this? I mean, a dog can't slip past the wall anymore than a common refugee.” Crowe sipped on the water that was placed in front of her by a young waitress, the girl slipping off with a bored glance.

“Umbra ferries a notebook between Noctis and I- he's more than capable.” Luna hummed, playing with the straw in her own drink. Her hands were shaking slightly, at unease with the whole situation, “It's more of a matter how long it will take him to track this man down.”

Crowe nodded, relaxing back in her seat slightly. _If_ the dog could make it, she supposed there was nothing else they could do. She had included the nickname Nyx had once slurred at her while drunk at camp, hissing at her after a snide joke had rang a little too true. _A bit heavy there, don't you think Sassafras?_ He had downed his drink while Crowe had cackled, poking at the fire with a stick and nearly gleaming in the night.

She only hoped he remembered that particular memory.

Crowe nearly scrambled out of her seat in alarm as the phone rang not even an hour later, heart in her throat as the device screamed from the table, vibrate nearly causing it to dance off the edge. She snatched it with shaking hands, pressing the call button as she raised it to her ear without a word.

“ _Is this a fucking joke?_ ” Nyx was snarling into the line as Crowe held it out from her ear flatly.

“Listen tough guy, it's not a joke.” She laughed back at him, aware of the dead silence on the other end of the line.

“ _Tell me something only Crowe would know._ ”

“You once fell off a bandersnatch's back straight into a cactus patch. I pulled out all the spines that night on the floor of your apartment while you drank yourself into a wreck.”

“Holy _Six. It's really you_.” There was something warbly in Nyx's voice that she refused to touch, frowning instead.

“How's the situation in the city?”

“ _Restless, everyone is on edge. Lib is- Lib left. You were declared dead, Crowe. He didn't take it well._ ”

“Shit.” She cursed quietly, curling a hand around her fork with a death grip.

She and Luna had ordered something light to justify their wait, picking at the food with a quiet tension in the air.

“What is it?” Luna asked, alarmed at the curse.

“Listen, Nyx. I have the Princess, but we have to stay low. Can you get us into the city unseen?” Crowe ignored Luna, instead focusing on the conversation. She pitched her voice impossibly low, sure even Luna would have trouble making out the words directly across from her.

“ _What? What happened?_ ” Nyx was instantly on edge as well, his voice snapping into strength, “ _I thought maybe you were stranded somewhere, but you actually have her? Lady Lunafreya?_ ”

“Safe and sound. We have business with the King, but intervention would be... unwise. It's important. Code Black.”

“ _I'll see what I can do._ ” Nyx's voice was grim, without hesitation. Code Black, especially among the Glaive, meant one thing- the royal family was in danger.

Crowe snapped the flip phone closed and tucked it away, pulling out her wallet instead. She shuffled through the bills in there, counting a dwindling amount of Gil. Still enough for them to have real bed for the night, though.

For once she was so thankful that the Glaive operated on a refund schedule. They took their own money into the field, submitted receipts after a mission, and were reimbursed by the royal treasury within 24 hours. Otherwise Crowe would've been stuck in high water, unable to draw upon shared funds without alerting their presence.

“Are things well?” Luna interrupted, watching as Crowe tucked the wallet back into her leather pants. The Glaive gave her a dazzling smile, eyes crinkled.

“Smooth sailing, Luna. What do you think about having a comfy bed for the night?”

“I'd like that very much.” Luna nodded, smiling herself. Crowe seemed much more relaxed- much more at ease. It seemed whoever this 'Nyx' was, Crowe trusted him to have the situation in hand on the other side of the wall. The Glaive pulled out a wad of bills and tucked it under the side of her plate, standing from the booth as Luna followed her lead.

They checked into the motel in town, the clerk giving them an overly cheerful wave as Crowe took the key from her. Luna shuffled behind, sitting on the edge of one of the beds as soon as Crowe got the door open.

They passed the time by taking showers, each of them washing off layers of dirt and grim and blood. Crowe left to throw their clothes in the wash available down the corridor when Luna stepped in the shower, clad in only an exceedingly scratchy motel rode. The white was dulled to a near grey, fleece worn but still warm in the chilled desert air.

It was later, when they were sitting on the beds chatting about nothing at all, that the phone screamed to life again.

“ _Listen, I have a plan._ ” Nyx's voice was like music in her ears, firm and steady.

Crowe had always admired that, about him. In the face of disaster, Nyx was always a rock, always happy to help and good-natured about it.

“Shoot me, hero.” She glimmered, smiling slightly into the phone. Luna stirred in curiosity next to her, nodding when Crowe pressed the speakerphone option to keep her in the loop.

“ _You'll have to get a vehicle, but I'm on gate duty. I can slip you guys in, but you can't go anywhere familiar._ ” Nyx expanded, and Crowe could just _imagine_ him leaning cockily against a wall in his shitty apartment, clad in a tank and Glaive issued sweatpants.

“I can pull some strings. Do you have anywhere in mind?” Crowe spoke louder to accommodate the speakerphone, tingles racing up her spin as Nyx laughed lowly.

“ _You're gonna hate me, but Pel knows an old lady willing to house you._ ” A pause, then, “ _I had to tell him, Crowe. He's sworn to stay silent on the matter and doesn't know the Lady is with you. He thinks you have an injury and are trying to dodge the hospital._ ” A plausible excuse. Crowe despised _everything_ about the hospital, and was known to sneak home before delivering her debriefings.

“ _No_ , not her.” Crowe groaned, putting a hand to her brow to shield her eyes.

She knew _exactly_ who Nyx was talking about. A wrinkly, weathered old woman who ran a stand out of the Galahdian District, selling beads and trinkets to whoever was dumb enough to believe them authentic. She smelled eternally of cat piss and musk, and had a lazy eye that seemed to glare through nothing at times.

Luna came to sit next to her, skin brushing against Crowe's as she leaned in towards the phone.

“Please, Glaive, I wish to go directly to King Regis. Is that not possible?” Her accent was strong, voice pitched quiet. Crowe could nearly _feel_ Nyx seizing up on the other end of the line, the long pause of silence enough to make Crowe start snickering. Luna was in an awkward position, obviously never having the chance to speak over the phone.

“ _Your Highness._ ” Nyx's swallowing was audible, before he ploughed on, “ _I can... arrange a meeting later the next day, but I highly discourage bursting into the King's quarters while he's in his nightclothes._ ”

“Ah. A night mission, then.” Crowe deadpanned, adjusting logistics in her head.

“ _The cameras won't be able to see into the vehicle._ ” Nyx said, clearing his throat, “ _First sight of the Lady and the whole of the Crownsguard will be on you like flies. Somehow, I have a feeling that isn't an angle you want to play._ ”

“No.” Crowe agreed easily, running a thumb along her chin, “We'll figure something out. Any chance you can express mail my bank account?” She jibbed, relaxing slightly as Nyx laughed heartily.

 _"_ _I don't think that would be enough._ ” He snickered, before a long silence stretched the line, “ _I can see about renting a car. We can use the woman's name, she was more than on board with helping her favorite Spitfire._ ” Crowe groaned at that, dropped her head.

That old woman (Nava, if she remembered correctly) had been smitten with Crowe after she had snarled about the Astral display on her stand, drunk and spitting venom that a Galahdian refugee would so easily try to pander to the likes of Insomnian tourists. Nava had cackled, declared her a spirited young woman in the likes of Ramuh, and gave her a cheesy lightning pendant she claimed brought out Crowe's eyes.

An insult, if anything. Crowe's eyes were golden, which clashed horribly with the dull silver charm.

“Let me know the details. A simple text will do.” Crowe finally said, finger hovering over the end call button.

“ _Crowe._ ” Nyx paused, long enough for her to hear him draw in a deep breath, “ _I'm glad you're okay._ ” He finally murmured, like a great release of tension.

“Me too. Let's keep it that way, yeah?” She said, agreeable as Nyx hung up the line.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to Insomnia! I keep trying to rush it but there's just so much I want to build on.
> 
> Luna is taking off like a bat out of hell, and I cannot wait for the chaos :-)


	4. Scared as Hell

_The day previous:_

Nyx was having a shitty day.

A colossal shitfest of sneery Gatesguard, Drautos giving him that side eye that made Nyx want to bare his teeth- climb out of his skin and snarl  _how could you let Crowe get murdered you useless shitfuck_ , and Libertus was just being an  _asshole_ .

A downright asshole that Nyx wanted to both punch in the mouth and pull into a bear hug at the same damn time.

Crowe's death- even thinking the phrase made his throat choke up, another woman downed in his life. Why was it always the women he loved, that got the short end of the stick? It was like a curse, Nyx always privately thought, that any woman that he wanted to smother under his wing,  _protect_ , ended up butchered in this gods damned war.

Libertus might worship her as a little sister, but Nyx had once had a little sister. He had watched Selena go down in enemy fire, trying to throw herself over their mother's body while sobbing  _Help us, Nyx_ . 

Crowe going down as well- Nyx hadn't been there to see it, but it was a whole new kind of ache.

Crowe was dancing fire, she was vicious in a way that made Nyx light up in absolute delight, she was so very, very  _alive_ .

It stung all the more, that she died alone without a body to even recover. 

He found himself stalking the halls of the Citadel these days, gridlocked from any new assignment and always wanting to hiss at all those spoiled, Insomnian employees that they just  _didn't get it_ .

The Glaive, they held onto each other with a jealousy. One that they never tried, or had to explain to each other. You hurt one of them, and it was like flies to a corpse- all spitting and eyes flashing, cruelly murdering whatever brought one of their order down. Be them from Galahd, from Keycatrich, Leide, anywhere. They were family.

Crowe had always been at the center of that burning, downright rage of protective love, and Nyx was  _fucking pissed_ .

He still went to work, he still pledged his loyalty to his country, he still put on a stoic face and still snapped at Libertus that he was making a mistake, becoming so alienated from the Crown.

But he was fucking pissed. He was pissed when Drautos gave him that look as if appraising his worth and loyalty, pissed when the Citadel employees whispered about how  _angry_ he looks, that all the Glaive were like feral animals. So very pissed when he looked at the city, and saw that nothing had changed or noticed her absence.

It was heartbreaking, in a whole new way that he grappled with, at night in his apartment. He cradled the flames that she so loved in his hands, transferring them between fingers like liquid, just wishing that she was there to deposit them and say  _See? The magic isn't so bad._

Being on the Gatewatch was so very boring in a way that has Nyx itching under his skin, almost wishing his snide companion would actually put his hands on him, give him an excuse to open fire and beat that sneery face into the cement. He was always sentenced to the night watch, fated to watch the sun set, glimmering off the Wall. It made Nyx feel crawly, watching that shimmery barrier that was thousandfolds what he and his companions could summon.

_If only he could've been there_ .

Could've summoned a shield and protected Crowe, an age-old routine that had her flirting out from behind the safety and firing spells at the first opening, cackling as particularly nasty ones made the daemons go flying in the air. Making a game of it, betting against him about how high they could get the carcasses to fly before they dissolved into that disturbing ash, no body left to hit the ground. 

Nyx fucking missed her.

A faint whine brought him surfacing from his thoughts, attention once again turned to the barren roads in front of him. The night watch- it was almost a joke, people didn't  _travel_ at night to reach the Wall. The outlands were locked in fear and secured behind barriers when the sun set, it was rare if ever that they had a car approach. But that squeaky, winging noise had him glancing around, the senior Gatesman also glancing before writing it off and standing back to attention.

The rest of the shift slipped by with not a single car, not a single word as the relief team swept in, Nyx taking off with a stalking gait as soon as his replacement settled in place. 

The whole walk to the subway had him feeling like eyes were on him, settling a nervous tension under his skin. Insomnia was different, that way. Back in Galahd it was a friendly atmosphere, neighbors always greeting each other and calling well wishes across the dirt streets at a familiar face. Insomnia was silence, it was glares, it was people watching with that slight frown and disproving glint in their eyes.

Nyx rode his train in silence, elbows resting on his knees as he kept his head dipped, twirling a small trinket in his hands as the stops sped by. His finally dinged and he swept off the platform, Glaive coat swishing slightly as he jogged down the steps. The commute to the gate was a  _bitch_ , as well. He felt like half his day was just traveling to that gods-forsaken post, his nights made even longer for having to travel back to the city center after.

A dog barking caught his ear but he kept on, paying it no mind. Plenty of strays mingled on his side of town, digging in trash and snapping at other dogs encroaching on their territory.

The teeth gently burying themselves in his Glaive coat tail, however, was decidedly  _not_ normal.

“Fuck _off_.” Nyx snarled at the black dog he twisted to see, teeth still buried in the fabric of his coat and amber eyes glittering. The dog just seemed most incessant though, growling slightly and tugging his head back in a small jerk.

As soon as the animal caught his eye he let go of the coat, Nyx turning just as Umbra bent to pick the scrap of paper up between his teeth. Seeing the Glaive starting to walk away, Umbra bolted after him, skidding in front of him and lowering his head to stare down the man.

“For fuck's sake, go _away_.” Nyx huffed, kicking out a booted foot in a gentle feint towards the dog. Umbra skittered back a few steps, amber eyes twinkling as he stared Nyx down. He walked forward slowly as the Glaive frowned, noticing the paper in the dog's mouth.

Umbra shoved it into his hand, settling back onto his haunches as he licked his lips. Nyx glanced from the dog to the paper, unfolding it to the simplest message.

“ _What is this_?” Nyx was snarling, looking up see himself alone in the street. The dog was gone, nothing to indicate it was ever even there at all. Nyx glanced back down and reread the scant sentences a few more times, before turning on his heel and sprinting down the street. He crashed into the convenience store just on the corner, composing himself as he plucked the first cell phone off the rack and dumping it on the counter.

“You uh. Sure that's the one that you want?” The teen working the register was drawling, eyeing Nyx up and down.

“Yeah. Just ring it.” Nyx held himself back from snarling, controlling his breathing even though he dearly wanted to rage. That note- _it couldn't be_.

“That'll be-”

Nyx slammed his Crown City card down on the counter, cutting the clerk off. He fidgeted as the teen slowly picked it up, sliding it through the monitor. As soon as the kid handed back his card, Nyx snatched it back and the packaged cell phone, stalking out of the store. He stopped at the trash receptical outside, using bare hands to roughly rip open the plastic blister pack. The firm material sliced one of his hands shallowly, Nyx ignoring it as he dumped the waste and strode towards his apartment, heart in his throat as he dialed shaky numbers from the note.

He was unlocking his door when the call was ringing through, kicking the door closed with barely a thought as he hovered anxiously, hearing the line pick up with a click but no greeting. The silence stretched for several seconds before Nyx lost it, absolutely snarling into the phone.

 

“ _Is this a fucking joke?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little insight into the Crown City, and Nyx's little banishment.


	5. The Hell out of Dodge

Luna hovered slightly as Crowe finished up scanning the hotel room, looking for anything they may have left behind. The Oracle studied the sharp bend of her neck, inky hair tickling the Glaive's collarbones and sweeping elegantly off her head into that messy bun- Crowe was unlike  _ anything _ Luna had ever seen.

Easygoing and cracking jokes one moment, to fierce and snarling the next.

It made Luna's spine tingle, made her desperately  _ wish _ there was an alternate twist in her fate that didn't have her leading herself, and Noctis to an early grave with linked hands while smiling sadly about it.

If not her own life, she  _ ached _ desperately for the Crown Prince. Luna knew he didn't grasp the gravity of his fate, and she could feel her magic swirling restlessly under her skin again.

Push the boy to his death, no- save the boy from himself. It was like whiplash, her own wishes fighting against what had been ordained centuries ago.

Nauseating, to put it lightly.

“Ready to go, Peach?” Crowe glanced back at her, unaware of her internal struggle.

Crowe, Luna knew, would promptly flip the bird to the Astrals and set them all on fire to boot if in her position. The thought gave her pause. Definitely something to explore, to daydream about while she continued on her death march across Lucis.

A silly fantasy.

“Yes.” Luna answered with a quick head bob, clearing her mind. Now wasn't the time, when she was  _ finally _ in action, finally  _ doing _ something about the fate of the world.

“You sure about that?” Crowe asked as she took in the Oracle, brows creasing. Luna was almost hunched, her shoulders small and thin arms drowning in the borrowed coat. She looked positively unwell compared to the fiery, determined countenance she had worn in Tenebrae when she had put Crowe under her thumb with a few simple words.

“Will you... teach me magic, Crowe?” Luna spit out even to her own surprise, accented voice ringing through the bare hotel room even though she had spoken quietly. Crowe's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, a long silence stretching between them.

“Luna, you're the Oracle. I don't think I qualify for that.” The Glaive laughed her off, unaware just how  _ serious  _ Luna's request had been.

“I don't mean the Voice graced to me by the gods.” Luna fidgeted with her hands, slim little things that they both stared at, “The other day, at the blockade. I've never.... I've never  _ harmed _ anything, in my entire life.” Her voice was thin, cracking at the edges and it made Crowe draw up straight, frowning as she eyed her.

“You're telling me you've never cast magic before, and you pulled a Diaga out of nothing?” She arched a brow, even as Luna's ridiculously blue gaze met hers.

“ _ Please _ , Glaive, if it allows me to save the life that matters most I will do anything.” Luna plead in a formal tone, making Crowe's hair stand all on end across her body.

Until all her thoughts screeched to a halt. A complete trainwreck, Crowe froze as she processed the Oracle's last statement.

“ _ You mean he's gonna die?! _ ” She hissed, pieces suddenly clicking together. Luna's escape, her obsession with getting across Lucis as fast as possible, the need to speak to the King, the small, heartbroken smiles and the fond words for the Crown Prince. All almost said in past tense.

Luna freezes as well, a hand flying to cover her lips. She could feel tingles crawling up her spine, her magic curling possessively around her throat as she reeled from what just occurred. She had managed to bypass the word bind.

_ She bypassed the word bind. _

The bind that had possessed Oracles since the beginning of their line, laid down by Bahamut himself. Blessed was their blood, yet tormented by the fact that they couldn't even voice the sad end to the savior of the world. To  _ Noctis _ .

That he must die, to bring back the light.

A small, choked sob escaped Luna as she squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her fingertips harder against her thin lips, overwhelmed by the simple  _ comfort _ of finally, finally lifting her burden the slightest bit. That Crowe knew of that terrible thing, the thing that weighed on her heart and made her impossibly sad and withdrawn, was like a sliver of light against the night.

“ _ Princess _ , listen. What do you mean?” Crowe was suddenly in front of her, laying soft hands on her shoulders and bending down enough to peer into her eyes. Luna couldn't meet the stare, darting her gaze anywhere but those honey eyes that were both sparkling with a masked rage and alive with concern.

“I cannot speak of it.” Luna shook her head, a little too wild.

“Is Prince Noctis in danger?” Crowe drilled again, gentle but insistent. Her own thoughts were racing a mile a minute, alarmed and in full-out panic mode.

“I literally cannot speak of it. He isn't in immediate danger, but I  _ must _ speak to the King. The fate of the world depends on it.” Luna pulled hard on her composure, pulled a mask onto her face and swallowed the sorrow threatening to drown her. Draped the glamour of Oracle around her, calm and wise.

“And learning magic will somehow help this?” Crowe studied her, leaning back enough to take in Luna's whole being. She could feel the tremors in the small woman's shoulders, even as the blonde met her eyes with a hard, steady resolve.

“I do not know, but I must try.” Luna's voice was steel, that same bewitching element that had stunned Crowe initially.

“I don't exactly follow but if it's this serious, we can give it a go.”

“ _ Thank _ you.” Luna breathed, bringing fingers up to squeeze at Crowe's hand on her shoulder. The Glaive nodded at her, dropping her arms as she stepped back.

Crowe opened the door to the hotel room as she gestured for Luna to exit, closing it firmly behind them as they made their way to the receptionist's desk. Her gait felt almost wobbly, adrenaline still singing in her veins and her fingers were positively twitchy from it.

_ This was supposed to be an escort to a fucking wedding _ .

Not a wild goose chase across the whole country, not dodging ambushes on their lives, and  _ definitely _ not tutoring the gods damned Oracle in magic wielding. Crowe felt like a fish out of water, drowning under the incessant  _ go go go _ of running for her life and trying to sneak a  _ Princess _ into the most well-guarded and impenetrable city in the world. And  _ absolutely _ not finding out the bombshell that the Crown Prince was going to fucking  _ die _ in some way or another that Luna was positively tortured about and somehow bound to not speak of in some kind of Oracle-y nonsense.

And even worse was the fact that Luna was niggling into Crowe's heart, firmly placing herself right next to the likes of Nyx and Libertus and the whole of the Glaive, a person she would fight to the teeth for and willingly bleed for. A person she would commit  _ treason _ for and believe she was in the right for doing so. And the  _ worst _ was Luna had never asked for it.

She was just that  _ good _ and sweet and unassuming, and definitely, absolutely, someone Crowe would protect.

The whole thing made Crowe's head hurt like a bitch.

 

* * *

 

 

They were somewhere near the Three Valleys when Crowe finally broached the topic, coming to a halt as she surveyed the area around them. She spun in a circle as warm brown eyes darted across the various crags and towering rock that surrounded them as Luna slowed her walk, glancing curiously over her shoulder at the Glaive.

"I think this will do." Crowe's words were more for herself than Luna, as she looked at the blonde. They were both windblown, hair in a snarled mess from the dry desert air and incessant winds that ripped across the plains at times. Luna had scrapped hers back into a thin ponytail near the top of her head, leaving her large eyes open on her face and giving her a look entirely too young for what Crowe was about to teach her. A faint flush covered her cheeks and bridged across her nose, unused to the unrelenting sun after spending most of her time indoors, in the naturally cloudy Tenebrae.

Crowe unclipped the red cape from around her shoulders, summoning a dagger to hand. Walking to the nearest boulder, she stabbed the blade through the corner of the material, summoning its partner and pinning up the other corner to hang like a bullseye.

"Alright Luna, this will be our target. Do you feel well enough to try?" Crowe asked the Princess, Luna giving a determined nod as she shed the jacket from around her shoulders.

"I will try whatever I'm capable of." Always, always that cultured voice made Crowe feel like standing straighter, like giving her all for this woman she had know for a scant few weeks. Luna gave her a determined nod as Crowe lifted the jacket from her, banishing it to the armiger as she settled next to Luna.

The Glaive set her feet apart, raising an arm towards her cape pinned on the rock and flaring fingers towards the sky. Luna mirrored her, standing awkwardly and unsure as she felt nothing stirring in her bones at the stance.

It was too open, too  _ unnatural _ for her. She had had it beat into her as a teenager, to be demure. Take up as little space as possible. Stand straight and with arms tucked in, regal and unassuming.

Not a threat.

"Alright Luna. I don't know what magic feels like for you, and since I don't feel any of the Crystal in you, we're just gonna go for whatever wants to come out." Crowe said, tilting her head as she dropped her arm and turned to the Oracle, gesturing for her to stay in form, "I want you to focus on whatever feeling you had back at the blockade, tone that down by ten, and then tone  _ that _ down some more, and give it your all to hit that rock." Crowe nodded towards the boulder as Luna frowned.

She... what  _ had _ she felt, then? All Luna knew was when she had seen Crowe batted out of the air like a fly, hitting the ground with that sickening snap, something in Luna had cried out and retaliated. It was completely foreign, something she couldn't even pin down.

"I shall try." She alternating towards focusing on her flared fingertips, to sensing the faint stirs of air across her sensitive palm, to just trying to force her soul out of her body.

Nothing worked.

Crowe watched her with a tilted head, face casual as she observed nothing coming from the Princess. The blonde's brows were knit, a faint frown turning down petite lips as she concentrated for long minutes.

"Maybe a little demonstration would get your blood moving. Would you feel alright sparring?"

Luna swallowed, dropping her hand to her side. She adjusted the baggy hem of Crowe's borrowed shirt, shifting on her feet to bring them back together again.

"I wouldn't be much of a challenge, I think."

"Not the point, Peach. We're focusing on  _ you _ right now." Crowe summoned a scrap of fabric to her hand, giving Luna an absolute  _ shit _ eating grin. Without a word, Crowe tied the black strip around her eyes, holding her arms aloft slightly at her sides as she settled into a half crouch.

"I don't want to harm you." Luna shook her head even though Crowe couldn't see. The Glaive cocked her head, thrusting an arm towards Luna's position. The Princess gave a shriek as a very low level,  _ pitiful _ Blizzard scattered across her shoes and froze the skin just where her boots ended. Frost laced up her jeans even as she stumbled back, blue eyes wide and lips parted.

"Believe me, you can't hurt me any worse than the Glaive does during training. Relax, and come for me." Crowe said as she circled. Luna hovered uncertainly, ready for the next spell when Crowe flicked her hand. The Thunder cracked just inches from Luna, the Princess fumbling back with a gasp. Luna threw out an arm and desperately willed her magic to cooperate, feeling her heart racing with adrenaline from the close call.

Barest bits of fairy trails made of light danced around her fingers, but.. nothing.

"Crowe!" Luna exclaimed in delight, the tiny triumph enough to distract her. Crowe jumped on the opportunity, sensing the change in pitch and atmosphere. She threw a mild level Fire towards the sound of Luna's voice, feeling her own heart stuttering nervously. It was enough to  _ harm _ , but not maim. The Glaive was on edge, both reveling in the playfulness but so very  _ nervous _ of pushing Luna too hard. Crowe supposed a misfired spell wouldn't be enough to knock down the woman who had been tormented by the Empire since childhood, but the thought of hurting that fair headed god-send made her skin crawl.

Luna shrieked as the Fire struck true, bathing her in flames even as she threw up her arms to cover her face. She felt that bubbling, throat closing panic seize her chest again, clamping onto it with a vicious abandon. She felt her magic racing through her veins, cloaking her, felt her palms burning with the intensity. When she peeked out of her arms the moment the heat bathing her skin lessened, she immediately saw Crowe standing awestruck, blindfold ripped from her eyes and leather bodysuit smoking slightly.

"What happened?"

"You just blasted me with the biggest beam of light I've ever seen." The Glaive thumped to the ground to sit, legs sprawled out as she laughed a little off-kilter, "Even Lisia never was able to get me that point-blank."

"Are you alright?" Luna rushed forward, stopping as Crowe held up a hand.

"Fine, Princess. A little surprised, but you've got some bite in there somewhere." Crowe laughed, using an arm to push up on her knee to her feet, "I think that's enough for today. We've still got a long walk." Hammerhead was within reaching distance before nightfall, something Crowe desperately looked forward to. The small town was a familiarity, a tradition for the Glaive to stop and have one last good meal before heading out on daunting missions in the far reaches of Lucis. Not always an obtainable leisure, but they all made it a point to have one last glimmer of normalcy before putting their lives on the line.  


Crowe really didn't know if she even had a _job_ anymore. The thought of losing her makeshift family was enough to put a snap in her step as she set off to the northeast, Luna trailing behind her. A cheerful chime had her slowing after scant minutes, pulling the burner phone from her pocket.

_ Hammerhead. Nava Loesta. Black mid-century rental. Be safe. _

Nyx's message was like a buoy under her heart, Crowe spinning on her heel and holding the phone out for Luna to see.

"So there's hope?" Luna was similarly affected, a rare smile lifting her features. 

"We'll discuss plans when we get to Hammerhead." Crowe nodded, setting out with a new vigor. Luna trotted to catch up with her, nodding her head. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hammerhead was like nothing Luna had ever seen. She had that thought a _lot_ throughout the journey, but the large, glittering garages and mass array of cars were absolutely dazzling. Tenebrae was all about old tradition, architecture dating back to nearly the times of Solheim, the people relying on trains to travel. Cars just weren't a thing, in that dense little country. The most Luna had seen were the occasional supply trucks that would ferry goods to the Manor from the supply trains, something that had been strictly regulated since the coming of the Empire. Gone were the large feasts and banquets of her youth, wine flowing like water and various delicacies a given during many times of the year. Small celebrations her mother would host monthly, birthdays (even for the staff, Slyva had been _kind_ beyond measure even to those normally unseen to the royal family), simple _just-becauses_ with elaborate dinners just to enjoy each other's company.

The Empire had changed all of that, and Luna was lucky to see something constituting more than vegetables and broth at her dinner plate. She had always been gracious, but had seen on accident before the paltry meals the staff would eat. She had protested immediately when she had just had the rare bit of meat on her plate earlier in the day, but Maria had just tapped her nose and winked at her before shooing her out of the kitchen.

So to see this sprawling display of steel and sleek cars, made her head spin just a little. Everything was so _open_ and large, Luna felt small in the presence of it all.

"Let's grab a bite to eat and we can talk in the camper." Crowe nodded towards the restaurant, Luna surprised to note that it wasn't a Crow's Nest. She voiced her agreement and ripped her attention away from the enchanting view, hurrying after Crowe into the establishment. A dark skinned man greeted them enthusiastically, letting out a joyful chuff when he recognized Crowe.

"A Glaive! So rare, it's been awhile since any of your sort drifted through." The man had a stumbling, easygoing way about his speech, even as Luna hung back and tilted her head out of his direct view. Crowe being recognized was a risk, she didn't need him realizing the _Oracle_ was here- her face broadly known even if she wasn't in her usual state of dress. Luna's heart skittered in her throat at the situation, chest stilling when she caught sight of the fairy trails dancing around her fingers. She clenched her hands to cut off her magic even as Crowe leaned onto the counter, shifting on her feet as she cocked her hips.

The Glaive herself was suffering through a bout of adrenaline, forcing her face into her usual shitty grin as she looked at Takka.

"Hey there, old timer." She laughed, feeling a sense of home settling over her heart. Talking to Nyx days ago had been _nice_ , but there was nothing like face to face interaction with someone that knew her, that wasn't trying to actively kill her, "I'm on an undercover sort of thing, so mum's the word, alright?" Crowe's eyes glittered as Takka laughed, shaking his head as he scraped and chopped through some food on the grill in front of him with a glittering sharp spatula.

"My girl, you and your like are always welcome. Even if you do bring a fair lot of trouble." Takka bantered, flipping his spatula expertly to plate the meal. He almost tossed it onto the counter, sending in sliding down the long, polished bar with a flick of his wrist to a patron waiting some seats down the way.

"Two to go, if you would?" Crowe held up her fingers, waggling them slightly as she wiggled her eyebrows. Takka let out a chortle and threw some water on the grill, the steam rising into his face as he scraped it clean.

"Who you got there, hm?" He leaned a bit to glance behind Crowe, the Glaive shifting on her feet enough that her head continued to block his view.

"Mum's the word, remember?" She winked at the man, Takka taking the obstruction in stride.

"Always on some mission." He laughed as he shook his head, throwing some meats and vegetables on the grill, "Give this 15 minutes and I'll have it plated up for you."

Crowe nodded with another smile, slapping her hand lightly on the bar as she pushed back to her full height. She gestured for Luna to take a seat in one of the booths, Crowe making sure to take the seat that was facing Takka.

"What do we do from here?" Luna questioned, blinking when Crowe raised a single fingers to her lips to indicate silence.

"We'll rent the camper and talk, night is nearly on us. I think we can squeeze departing into tonight and not delay another day." Crowe gave Luna a gentle smile, watching the Oracle fidget in her seat. So many barriers had come down on the long trek, and Crowe was _glad_ to see some indications that the girl was just a human, after all. 

The early days had been wrecking, before she had gotten a handle on Luna's character. She had always been kind, but to finally see some _emotion_ out of the Princess made Crowe's heart sing in a way she was very familiar with.

It was the same way she got about any of the Glaive, when they gave her mischievous smiles or cracked awful, _horrible_ jokes at each other's expense. Luna was right there in the same category, level but separated. 

It made Crowe feel like the past two weeks were _worth it_. Every damned second of it. 

"Here you go, sugar." The waitress set two neatly stacked take out boxes on the table, Crowe nodding as she went to pull out her wallet.

"How much?" She asked as she was fishing in her pocket, the waitress cocking a hip and settling a hand on it.

"Takka said it's on the house. Scat, now, and y'all be safe." 

Crowe paused and merely shrugged after meeting Luna's eyes, picking up the boxes as the waitress wandered away, popping a bubble in her gum as she starting wiping down the bar with a rag pulled from her hip. 

"Have a nice night now." Taka tipped his spatula at them as Crowe pushed the door open with a boot, glancing back over her shoulder as Luna passed by her quickly with a small twist.

"The same to you, Geezer!" Crowe gave a dazzling smile, darting after Luna towards the camper. She handed off the food to the Oracle, depositing enough gil for the camper to unlock and spit out a key.

Luna stepped up into the dwelling, setting the boxes gingerly on the small table there. The camper was... quaint. It had a musty smell and was shabby, but it was also comforting in a strange way. Crowe jumped up the last step after her, closing and locking the flimsy door and pulling the shades to the window above the dining table, taking enough time to peek out to see that no one had taken interest in them.

"Alright, so one of us is going to have to pose as Nava." Crowe said as she settled onto the rough cushion across from Luna, grabbing one box and pushing the other towards the Oracle, "I'm a little too well known here to do that, so it's going to have to fall on you."

Luna swallowed even as she opened the take out box, the smell of the hot food enough to make her mouth water. She hesitantly took the pair of chopsticks Crowe flicked out at her, picking up a grilled piece of sweet pepper.

"Even wearing your clothes, I don't know if that's going to work." Luna shook her head, taking a bite of the food.

Crowe leaned back in her seat and held a fist to her chin, thinking. Luna did have a point, her face was like a beacon at times. Hammerhead was connected and close enough to the Crown City for them to receive all of the broadcasts. Takka's had even had a flatscreen set to the news, the volume muted but Crowe had caught sight of Luna's official portrait on the screen, the Empire calling for a search for the missing Princess. It had been such a stark contrast to the Luna she knew- hair down, face more often than not dirt smudged, a dazzling smile at the rarest of times. The Lady Lunafreya on the screen had a direct gaze, subtle frown, and hair pinned up in the elaborate glamour of Oracle.

The difference was night and day, and Crowe much preferred the spritely young woman she knew and not the ancient gaze of the Voice of the Gods that had stared stoically from that screen.

"Gentiana!" Luna's ecstatic voice broke her from her musings, the Oracle rushing to stand so fast that her knees slammed into the table and nearly upset the whole thing. Crowe startled at the outburst, whipping around fast enough that her hair went flying as one of her hands shot to her chest, ready to aim a spell over her shoulder.

She stopped in the knick of time when she met the gaze of an absolutely _otherworldly_ woman standing in the kitchen of the camper, glittering green eyes open and a kind smile curving her lips.

"The girl strikes out on her own, yet knows not the challenges of the world." Even the way she spoke screamed unease to Crowe, as Luna scrambled forward. The Oracle stopped just short of throwing her arms around her Messenger, instead clasping her hands like a lifeline, "Yet I am curious, how fares she?" Gentiana's voice was smooth like silk, faint harmonizing chords vibrating that alerted Crowe that this was _not a normal person._

"She fares well." Luna's voice dropped into the formal, as she squeezed the woman's always cold hands, "I have missed you." She added quietly, surprised when Gentiana withdrew her hands and placed a single finger under her chin to tilt her face up.

"We are not mad, that you grew wings." Crowe was struggling to follow the conversation, eyebrows drawn as she observed the two, "We only wish to warn of danger ahead." Gentiana flicked a hand towards the suitcase at her feet, an understated little thing.

"Thank you, Gen." Luna choked out, a surge of fondness taking hold of her heart. Ever since she had set foot in Lucis, had felt the faint tingles of the Gods so close, yet silent, she had feared that she was _ruining everything_. The word bind had been another paralyzing stab of fear, but to see Gentiana now, speaking to her so kindly, made Luna want to sob.

"The murder that the Girl flies with, is not so unkind." Gentiana lifted her eyes to Crowe's, letting them fall closed in an ethereal expression, "The cause is noble, and the goodwill of the Crow is always a lucky sign to be rewarded."

Crowe was gobsmacked. She darted her gaze down as she shifted in the scratchy seat, opening her mouth with a question as she returned her gaze to the two to see that the woman had vanished.

"What the fuck just happened?" Crowe blurted, stunned when Luna let out a gleeful, shaky laugh as she brushed at her eyes.

"A Messenger of the Gods." She finally warbled out, elated but emotional. Luna stooped enough to grab the suitcase, walking with slow but sure steps as she set it on the bed at the back of the camper.

Opening the case revealing a stark white dress folded impeccably, a pair of white heels nestled under the material. Luna touched the silky cloth with a light, reverent hand, taking in the deeper meaning.

 _The Gods supported her._ The Gods wanted her to make a statement in Insomnia, to support the Chosen.

To save the world.

Luna turned and met Crowe's bewildered gaze with fire in her blue eyes, striding forward.

"What do we need to do to get that car?" She asked, as Crowe stood from her seat. The Glaive glanced back at the open suitcase, nodding as she surmised what was inside before summoning a brown wig into her hands with a shower of blue crystalline shatters.

"We make you unrecognizable, and get the hell out of dodge." The Glaive grinned at her, fierce and sparkling.

It was time to make the final leg of the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost there! Nearly 20,000 words just to get a Princess across a country. :')
> 
> Gentiana is referring to the Glaive as a murder of 'Crowes', and referencing the fact that in some cultures, crows are considered good omens that bring luck and insight.
> 
> ...She was thanking Crowe for taking care of her Best Girl.


	6. Hell Breaks Loose

The car was a shiny black little thing, the coupe modern but still some years behind the vehicles of Insomnia. They were flying over the Lucian Sea, the sun a faint red orb on the horizon already as Crowe did twice the speed limit. Luna observed the sea crashing on either side of the narrow bridge, the pavement smooth and pristine. The sheer _opulence_ compared to the rest of Lucis was astounding, the railing on either side of the road made of granite intertwined with silver, polished to a gleam.

All sleek, minimal lines and exuding power. It made her dizzy.

“Alright Luna, I'm going to need you to pull up your hood now.” Crowe said as she shifted her double handed grip on the steering wheel, slowing the car to the speed limit as they approached the first large, arching support on the bridge. Luna nodded and flicked the hood up to the black cloak she was wearing, covering her ornate hair.

“And whatever you do, do _not_ speak a word when we arrive. Your accent will be a dead give away.” Crowe glanced at the woman as the car pulled under the granite archway, all gleaming silver in the setting sun. Luna peeked up and caught sight of multiple cameras attached to the stone, moving enough to follow their approach. The city was still miles away over the sea, but already Insomnia had their feelers out, documenting whoever came and went. It made Luna both feel safe and itchy, to be watched.

Before leaving Hammerhead Luna had donned her dress, done her hair in her traditional style just as Crowe had stripped out of her Glaive uniform, instead pulling on form fitting, black fatigues. The style was general enough to not be associated with the Lucian military, no crest or obvious tailoring to the outfit. The black turtleneck snugged up to her chin and she strapped a holster for a sleek firearm to sit flush against the small of her back. Luna had tugged the black cloak on over her dress, pulled the wig on as her and Crowe had staked out the camper window, watching the pair of mechanics milling about the outer of the main garage in the small town. Crowe had pointed out the attendant, a young man wearing the Hammerhead uniform, had hissed for Luna to not let either Cid or his granddaughter Cindy to see her. As soon as the mechanics had wandered into the garage with the impending setting sun, Crowe and Luna had dashed (respectably) from the camper and secured the rental car from the attendant. It was a scramble to get them both buckled into the car and pulling out, just as Cindy had raised her head curiously from where she was standing in the opening of the massive garage door.

She was an awful friendly girl, Crowe had said. Always made a point to greet whoever rented from their small side service, a risk they absolutely could not take. 

The Glaive had sped through the Leidan outlands as fast as possible, Luna gripping the seat. Crowe was a confident driver, Luna assured that she must have been trained extensively- but still the power posts flying past fast enough to be a blur, the curves that came up startling fast, was enough to have Luna's heart in her throat in an exhilarating way.

And now they were approaching the city fast, Crowe stomping on the accelerator again as soon as they were past the first checkpoint and out of view of the cameras. The Glaive had assured Luna that the chance of a daemon attack now that they were over the sea was slim, but not completely unheard of. The Oracle only hoped that her magic would be enough of a deterrent to the fiends. To date since meeting up with Crowe they hadn't been bothered by the dark beings, but Luna had her doubts.

The Scourge was growing, after all.

They passed through six more checkpoints before the entry gate grew in the distance, finally over solid land once more. Luna's grip on her dress beneath the cloak tightened as she dipped her head low, completely obscuring her features. She had insisted on wearing her garb before leaving Hammerhead, confident in the knowledge that if they were found out, she could claim asylum. 

It wasn't ideal, but could guarantee their safe entry.

She could  _feel_ Crowe's tension as they idled up to the gate, two men keeping watch with stiff poses. The one wearing a Glaive's uniform- a tall man with fierce features, braids hanging off the side of his head and eyes so coldly blue they were nearly gray- called to his companion as Crowe came to a stop at the gate. Luna quickly darted her gaze down and cut off her view, hands shaking as the man wearing the visor tried to peer suspiciously into her tinted window as he passed by on the way to the trunk.

“Your business?” The Glaive's voice was smooth, confident and strong in a way that drew Luna to glance over. Kind blue eyes met hers, stress concealed in their depths. Crowe was similarly a tight bundle of nerves next to her as Nyx let his hand slap to the inside of the car door casually, hiding the faint blue shimmer as he pulled something from the armiger and let it slip between the door and Crowe's seat. 

Luna's eyes widened as Crowe subtly darted a hand to grab the slim item while keeping her eyes straight forward, Luna's view mostly obscured by the hood. The man with the visor was rooting around in the trunk, pulling back carpeting and checking to see that no dangerous items were concealed in the rental car.

Crowe flipped open the passport booklet Nyx had dropped her, wordlessly pulling the card tucked inside and flashing it to him. Nyx took it with a cocky air, stepping back as he read the card.

“Hey, they're good. High-priority.” He called back to his companion, turning the card out to flash the gate guard as he stalked up from the trunk.

Diverting him from coming back around Luna's side of the car.

Her heart was skipping beats, hands trembling even as Crowe was relaxed with a professional ease. Her sheer  _stillness_ is what was a tell for Luna that she was just as tense. Crowe was always movement, always shifting in some way or another and always so dazzling.

The stone-cold, stiff woman next to her was not her norm.

“ _'Della Coernix'_ , huh?” The gate guard read, glancing into the car. Luna dipped her head down as Crowe bristled, hands tightening on the steering wheel ever so subtly, “Why don't you show me your face, pet? An oil heiress shouldn't be so sneaky.” The guard clicked his tongue, suspicious. 

“Her family is religious, she's doesn't have to.” Crowe was snapping, slipping into the role of guardian, protector-

Luna set her lips into a firm line, seeing that their plan was not going as well as they had hoped. She could feel Crowe's rising anxiety, could see enough of Nyx's chest to read the tension there, as well, and could see the lower half of the guard's face, lips set in a suspicious snarl.

_There was no way he'd let them through._

Her heart skittered for a moment before calming. Pulling hard on her composure, Luna flicked back the hood with slim fingers, meeting the stunned face of the guard with brilliant blue eyes.

“You are correct, Guard, that we should not be so inconspicuous.” Crowe gripped the steering wheel with a crushing grip as Luna leaned subtly over her lap, to better meet the Guard's face, “Our intentions are not ill, so if you kindly let us pass we shan't have to call the King from his throne.” 

“Lady Lunafreya!” Nyx hissed, shifting into a tense pose as the Guard wheeled on him.

“What is this?” He was shouting, angry even as Luna cleared her throat, “Apologies, Your Ladyship, but your presence will have to be vetted and approved before I'm to allow you into the city.” His tone reigned in somewhat, when addressing her.

It made Luna want to get nasty, to snarl just as Crowe did. It rankled somewhere dark, that these two soldiers were given such rudeness when she was addressed with politeness. From the bits and pieces Crowe had let slip, to what she was currently seeing, Luna did  _not_ like how these two wonderfully brave people were being treated. 

Instead she gave the man a dazzling smile, letting her eyes stay open as she bared her teeth.

“I call upon political asylum within your city, a fact I'm sure you're aware that to refuse, would mean war with the Providence of Tenebrae.” Luna's voice was smooth grace, sharp and cutting, “We _will_ be entering at this moment, and any aggressions will be taken as an act of war against the reigning Monarchy of the Providence of Tenebrae and the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.” 

Oh how she  _hated_ throwing her title out. It made Luna's skin crawl as the Guard's face settled into a blank mask. Crowe was staring at her with a speechless look, leaning back slightly.

The Glaive had gotten a small taste of the sophisticated wrath Luna could dish out, but  _this_ \- this was something else entirely, Luna's smile sharp and positively deadly, face angelic as she threatened war. It gave her a whole new respect for the Princess, a wary sense that had her nerves singing high with danger even though there was nothing but politeness and smiles in the air.

Terrifying. 

“Of course, Your Ladyship.” The guard put out coldly, standing back to attention. Nyx also straightened out, face grim as he kept his gaze firmly above the roof of the car.

“Glaive, with me, if you would?” Luna said politely, blue eyes sparkling as Nyx's startled gaze cut to hers. Not an order, but an out.

“Yes, My Lady.” He smoothed, as Crowe unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped from the car to allow Nyx to slip into the cramped backseat. Luna held her breath as Crowe stared down the guard with a glare, getting back into the idling car as they were all settled.

“Kindly send an envoy to the Citadel announcing my presence.” Luna gave her parting words as Crowe guided the car between the gate, the guard staring after them with a stoney face.

Nyx shifted in the backseat, long legs bumping into their seats as he leaned over the center console. A permeating silence filled the car as Luna stared out of the passenger window with a firm set to her lips, watching the beginnings of the city pass by.

She was finally  _here_ . Insomnia was alight with the nighttime, even on the outskirts. The Wall glimmered above them, looking almost alive as the magic ebbed and flowed, making Luna's soul tingle from the proximity. To think that Regis, that Noctis, were within these same confines made her by far more anxious and nervous than anything that had happened at the gate, and threw her into a contemplative silence.

“.... _Fuck_.” Crowe finally snarled, breaking the silence.

“To put it mildly.” Nyx said with a self-depreciating laugh, combing a hand through the top of his hair, “Lady Lunafreya, no offense, but this is a _clusterfuck_.” 

“I am aware.” Luna said back, no bite to her words. Drawing in a breath of air, she twisted in her seat enough to meet Nyx's clear eyes so near her face, “I wish to thank you, Nyx. Without you, things would be even more _fucky_.” She snarked lightly, animated as Crowe choked on her breath and Nyx's eyes widened.

“Luna!” Crowe cackled out, the car swerving the tiniest bit. Nyx fell back into his seat and blinked, studying her as Luna twisted back forward, a small smile on her face.

She'd make things okay, even just by sheer force of will.

“I'm afraid we're going to have to go straight to the Citadel.” Luna sombered up, correctly nailing both of the Glaives' tension.

Nyx let out a little breath of air, tsking as he glanced to the side.

“We could be tried for treason, Crowe.” He voiced, Luna watching as Crowe's hands gripped harder onto the steering wheel.

“I know.”

The car lapsed into silence at that, Luna turning the pieces in her mind quietly. She wasn't Lucian, disregarding their orders and helping her could absolutely be punishable under their law.

Unless...

“I can claim you.” Luna spoke, both of the Glaives staring at her as she kept her gaze straight through the windshield, “I can claim your allegiance under my throne, but...”

Tenebrae didn't have a throne, anymore. Luna wasn't queen.

But Insomnia  _was_ the seat of the Lucian throne, and she was engaged to the Crown Prince.

She was technically a part of the ruling party, even if she and Noctis hadn't been wed yet. Engagements were binding, they gave her a tiny sliver of power that would grow exponentially once she was sworn into the government officially after the wedding.

Regis wouldn't stand against the idea, she knew.

But his council, his advisors, the Royal Court, even the Glaives' commanding officer could have them punished for treason if they saw fit, even if the King objected.

It was near the only way to blanket them in protection from all sides.

“But?” Crowe finally asked, when Luna didn't elaborate right away.

“It could be seen as a power grab. Many will ostracize you, you will be subject to the politics of the Court, and every action you take will reflect on me as future queen.” Luna said tonelessly, glancing at her hands. It was a heavy thing, claiming soldiers under her name.

Heavy on  _them_ . To be held to the same standard as she was, as Oracle, as a Queen in Waiting, was a heavy burden.

“What, are we not good enough for you?' Nyx was lightly teasing, arm stretched out against the backrest of his seat, “I personally think I'd look damn good in white.” 

“N _yx_.” Crowe hissed, amused but wary as she glanced at Luna.

“I am not worried about my own image. The glamor of the Oracle will always withstand time.” She fidgeted lightly, still looking through the windshield.

“Luna, as Glaive we're already on the outskirts.” Crowe gave a light laugh, tension bleeding out of her. Of _course_ Luna would worry about anything but herself, “I think I can learn to say a few pleases and thank yous on demand.”

“Wouldn't be the first time we have to blend in.” Nyx grinned, out of the loop but ready enough. His loyalty would always be firstmost to the King, but something about Luna told him that if he followed, he wouldn't be betraying that.

After all, she was the Crown Prince's Lady in Waiting, ready to ascend to the throne at his side when Regis stepped down. 

“We've got company.” Crowe interrupted, looking in the rearview as a sleek car followed them from some lengths behind. Nyx twisted in his seat to look out the small window at the rear of the coupe, scoffing as he did so.

“Crownsguard. Let me and Crowe get out first when we get to the Citadel, Lady Lunafreya.” He was all seriousness, protection and a blanket sense of safety covering Luna as she nodded.

“Call me Luna, Nyx.” She said as Crowe sped up, urging them closer to the city center. Luna estimated that they had been driving for nearly twenty minutes since the incident at the gate, the sky blanketed in full night by now even though the Wall gave off a faint light that obscured the stars. 

The citadel was  _massive_ when Crowe pulled through the receiving gate, keeping a respectful speed as she rounded the curved turnabout to come to a stop in front of the sprawling entry stairs. Luna craned her head back to take in the dazzling four towers, Crystals' light a beacon coming from the center of the structure.

It was  _power_ , pure and stated regally. She stayed put as Crowe exited the vehicle, sharp amber eyes locked on the car full of Crownsguard that came to a fast stop behind them, four soldiers rushing out of the vehicle as Nyx climbed out of the car.

“Arrest them.” Luna could hear the muffled voice of the commanding officer as Nyx and Crowe hovered beside the car, ready to resist.

With a fast hand she reached up to unclasp her cloak as the other shot to the door handle, opening and stepping out with grace as the soldiers advanced towards their position calmly. Her dress was gleaming white under the Crystal's light, blue eyes clear. 

“You shall not.” Luna raised her voice, loud and strong as she shut the car door quietly. The commanding officer stared her down, guarded but with a polite edge in his eyes.

“Orders, men.” He overrode her, Luna stepping around the car to stand next to the two tense Glaives.

Crowe had taken point mostly out in the wilds, as the one with the means to protect them. Here, though- the Glaive couldn't fight their way out of it, couldn't raise arms against their allies. Luna gladly filled that void, extending her protective hand over them in the face of still very real danger.

“Then you shall take me too and explain to your King why the Oracle is under arrest.” The Crownsguard hovered, unsure in the space between cars.

“The Lady Lunafreya.” A quiet, regal voice called from the stairs, Luna turning enough to see a man wearing full military regalia striding down the stairs, his head bald and a gentle smile on his face, “His Majesty will receive you in the throne room, if you are amenable?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Luna nodded, watching as the man's eyes cut to the soldiers.

“Stand down men, your King has this in hand. Thank you for your vigilance.” He nodded at them, the soldiers giving a Lucian bow with their fists to their chests.

Luna gestured for the Glaives to follow her, striding towards the stairs where the man was waiting with clasped hands. Both Crowe and Nyx were eyeing Clarus with apprehensive, almost guilty looks on their faces.

“Clarus Amicitia, My Lady.” The man bowed shortly to her, before his eyes moved past to meet the Glaives', “King Regis will hear your audience now, if you'll follow me.”

Luna had heard of the man, from her letters from Noctis. The father to his shield, Gladiolus- Noct hadn't said much more, but from what Luna could see and feel now, he was kind- if strict. His eyes held no malice as he addressed the Glaives, and he was polite to a fault with her.

She nodded, following after the man into the Citadel. Nyx was eyeing everything as he went along, sticking close to Crowe's side. So close that he could feel the body heat coming from her, her gait easy and relaxed- definitely a change from what he had expected for when the women were to show up.

Nyx had expected Crowe to be stressed, to be on edge. She never did well with formality, always chafed at the bit when respect was demanded. He had honestly thought for a scared, very stiff Oracle and a snarky and rough around the edges Glaive, but instead- they were friends. Luna was gentle in a way he had never seen, divine grace to her actions but then things like  _fucky_ and declarations of war had fallen from her lips in that light, breezy accented voice. And Crowe- she was like a magnet to the young woman, full of banter (absent of her usual colorful vocabulary, Nyx had noticed) and full of protective instincts.

He was trying to wrap his head around it, what it would be if Luna  _claimed_ them. The idea of anyone, Oracle or not owning his existence rubbed at him the wrong way, but he was clear headed enough to see the reasoning behind it. Luna wasn't trying to make them her trophies, she was extending protection and an escape for their sacrifice in the only way she could.

A good ruler, in Nyx's opinion. He liked the girl, even if she was pale and small and so very cultured and poised that it made his teeth hurt.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae." The announcement brought Nyx back to the surface as their party strode into the throne room, Luna glancing around before meeting eyes with the King.

"It's so good to see you, Your Majesty." Luna's voice was genuinely light, full of life as a crinkled, joyful smile came over Regis' face. Both of the Glaive shifted on their feet, feeling as if they were intruding as Regis settled on his seat, his failing health showing even as he greeted her warmly.

"It's been a long twelve years, my dear." He said, both Nyx and Crowe stilling. The gravity of Luna's situation came to light for both of them as they glanced at each other- Crowe had had a small briefing before her departure, but had honestly _forgotten_ in light of their journey.

Twelve fucking years.

"Prince Noctis isn't here. Is he?" Luna asked, somewhat disappointed as Regis shook his head.

"Neither should you be." The words were kind, although Luna drew herself up straighter under the subtle admonishment. "I had hoped to avoid involving either of you in the direct confrontation, but alas, here you are. May I ask what the urgency is to your visit?" Gentle to a fault, but the underlying motive was there. Regis wanted to know what the _hell_ was going on, after being pulled from his quarters that his son's bride to be was threatening the gates and fighting her way to his throne room- the Glaive he had hand picked to escort her at her side, along with the named Hero of his forces. Regis wasn't angry- no, he was downright _concerned_.

"The treaty is not what it appears to be." Luna said as she clasped her hands in front of her, eyes determined as she stared down the weathered king, "...And neither is the prophecy."

"What of the prophecy?" Regis latched onto that, as Luna blinked sorrowfully, raised her eyes back to his.

"Crowe? I cannot speak of it." Luna called, the Glaive snapping to attention as she turned the words over.

_Oh_.

"Your Majesty, " Crowe stepped forward, kneeling to one knee with a fist across her heart and head bowed. Regis waved her up, almost impatiently, his mouth firm, "Luna- ah, Lady Lunafreya, had managed to say- it sounds like the Prince is in danger. His life, I mean." Crowe was fumbling, unused to the direct stare of her monarch. Regis was leaning forward, hands gripping onto the throne.

"The word bind. You know of it?" Regis questioned, Luna's startled gaze meeting his.

"Yes... do you?" She questioned, brows furrowing as Regis nodded.

She was floored, to be honest. Gentiana had always said, that she alone knew of Noctis' sad fate. That his father knew as well? It made her heart even more heavy, for their sake.

"Glaive, tell me, where your mission went wrong? The both of you should be safe, in Altissia by now." Crowe froze at those words, meeting the King's gaze.

"King Regis." Luna broke the stare, stepping forward as she bowed formally, "I insisted on coming here, to meet with you. She did nothing but protect and guide me on the road." Luna said fondly, though her expression dropped as she considered, "I fear for their safety, and wish to request that they be assigned to my guard. Permanently."

Regis frowned, as the gears turned in his head. Luna- this wasn't Luna. Something must have happened to set her on a hellpath to his front step, to request two of his most powerful to be removed from his service. His concern only mounted at her steely stare, kind towards him but obviously hinting towards some other turmoil.

"Please, Luna, let me send you to my son. They can protect you by far better." Luna shook her head at his words, desperately wanting him to _understand_.

"Crowe has alerted me to some concerning things. _Please_ , King Regis, let me claim them. I believe you have a leak somewhere, and together, we can find it. It may tie into the treaty." Blue eyes pleaded up towards him, the King considering.

"I want a full debriefing, from both of you." He directed towards his two Glaive, both giving the Lucian bow, "And Luna- _please_ , be safe. I can give you a place to rest, but I insist that you leave the city before Niflheim arrives."

"No." Luna raised her chin, meeting his stare with a firm one of her own, "I do not fear the Empire. Only doing nothing, when I can change the tide."

Regis clenched his teeth together, recognizing the impasse. She wasn't one of his subjects- he could not order her to go. As a visiting dignitary, he could not eject her without causing a riot. She had effectively cornered him, talked him into a blind space that he could not see a clear way out of without alienating those he cared for the most.

She had grown, from the little clairvoyant girl he had met twelve years ago.

Regis leaned back in his seat, chuckling as he rubbed his thinning beard.

"I will give you two days. You may take the Glaive- but do please treat them fairly. They are among my best." His gaze darted to the two soldiers standing behind Luna, their faces startled. 

"Thank you, King Regis." Luna said, smiling warmly as Regis nodded at her.

"I bid you a goodnight, then. I shall send an escort to your rooms- and I expect a full report on my desk by morning of the details."

Luna nodded as the king limped behind the throne, presumably to return to his quarters. Luna turned to the Glaives- only for Crowe to swat her hand, hissing about putting her on the spot like that.

In all, they had a full night ahead of them between writing the report and comparing notes on their knowledge of the situation. One thing was clear, though.

Someone, _in_ Insomnia, was pulling all of their strings in a very orchestrated way. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's beauty, she's grace, she'll punch you in the face. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> More attention will be given to the dynamic between Nyx, Crowe, and where Luna fits into it, along with some Libertus and other Glaives.


End file.
